


光

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 欢迎来到黑化宇宙 [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, dark side of peter parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 当漫威主宇宙的你意外来到一个黑化宇宙，遇见黑化的彼得·帕克……





	1. Chapter 1

1.

**这个宇宙的人们并不喜欢蜘蛛侠。**

甚至有人说过，比起那些行凶凌弱的超级恶棍，那个沉默的蜘蛛侠更让他们感到害怕。

他出手总是稳准狠，沉默的性格和强大的超能力令人闻风丧胆。

从没有人听过他说一句话，人们只见过他战斗过的地方留下的蛛丝，和鲜血——不管是那些恶棍的，还是他的。

即使是那些觉得他高冷帅气的姑娘们向他表白，也从不会收到他半句回应。

久而久之，也就没有姑娘愿意到他面前“自取其辱”了。

**比起我熟悉的那个话痨一样友好可爱的蜘蛛侠，他更像是一个沉默的幽灵。**

而我，是这位“幽灵”的邻居。

准确的说，我是彼得帕克的邻居——无所谓，反正我知道彼得帕克就是蜘蛛侠——这是我的小秘密。

2.

在我的那个宇宙，彼得帕克还是个傻乎乎的16岁高中生。

他总是会在上课之前捧着一杯热奶茶站在校外的车站口，睁着圆圆的眼睛，踮着脚往里张望。

而我总是偷偷从另一边的出站口遛出来，再绕到他背后抢走他手里的奶茶，让他一直追到教室里才肯停下。

他从来不会生我的气，除了有一次——

那次我喝了一口奶茶，故意问他为什么跑的那么慢，连我都追不上。

他没说话，气呼呼的瞪了我一眼，拿走我手里的奶茶自己喝了起来，而且一整天都没有理我。

直到放学后我赔给了他一个三明治，顺便揉了揉他棕色的小卷毛，扯着他的胳膊说了一大通好话，才把他给安抚好。

我所知道的彼得帕克，就是这么可爱又心软的家伙。

至于他蜘蛛侠的身份，他也只告诉了我和Ned两个人。

**所以得知这个宇宙也有蜘蛛侠的那一刻我就知道，他一定是彼得帕克。**

3.

我第一次见到我现在的这位邻居，是在我搬来这个小公寓的第五天。

那天我做晚饭时才发现忘了买盐，于是只好硬着头皮去对面壁邻居的房门。

门打开的时候我正低着头看着地上掉落的小广告，视线之中只能看见一双黑色的男士拖鞋。

“你好，我是新搬来的，就住在你隔壁，我家里没盐了，想问问能不能借一点儿……？”

我边说边记下了小广告里招聘实习的电话号码，抬头看向那双拖鞋的主人时，突然就忘了自己还要说些什么。

因为这张脸曾出现在我的梦里，太多太多次，尤其是来到这个宇宙之后的这段日子。即使他变得更加成熟，甚至多了些沧桑的胡茬，我也能一眼确定，是他。

是彼得帕克。

准确的说，是成年了的彼得帕克。

他看了我几眼，点了点头，转身关上了门。

我站在门口不知所措。

过了半分钟，房门再次打开，他把一小瓶盐递给了我。

“不不不，这太多了，一点点就好。”

他没说话，拿着盐瓶的手依然停在半空。

我只好伸手，接过了瓶子攥在手心，：“谢谢你。”

他没说话，微微点了点头，啪的一声关上了门。

**——果然，人们说的没错，他确实不爱说话。**

4.

第二天，为了报答那一小瓶盐的“恩情”，我烤了整整一盘的饼干，敲响了他的房门。

这次他过了很久才开门。

看到我的那一刻，他皱了皱眉。

我突然有些不好意思打扰他，转身想走，但想到手上托着的一盘饼干，我又停住了。

“那个，昨天晚上谢谢你啦。我今天刚好闲着没事儿做了点儿饼干，要不要尝一尝？”

他眉头微蹙，垂眸看了看我手上心形的小饼干，又看了看我，摇头拒绝。

我见他要关门，想都没想就伸出脚挡在了门口——天知道我为什么要这么做。

他关门的动作停了下来，眉头却皱的更紧了。

“我一个人也吃不完……”我说着，赶紧把盘子往上抬了抬——该死，为什么成年的彼得帕克长得比我高这么多！我宇宙的彼得帕克明明和我差不多高！

他迟疑了一会儿，慢慢伸出手来，拿了一块放进嘴里。

“怎么样？”我身子向他倾了倾，看着他咀嚼时的表情。

我猜我当时的样子就像一只摇着尾巴请求主人抚摸的小狗。

他显然也是这样想的，于是我看见他紧绷的身体放松了下来。

他点头，没说话。

“你喜欢就好。那……就把这一盘都收下吧。反正我家里还有很多，一个人吃不了。”

他这次倒是没多犹豫，看了我一眼便伸手接下了托盘。

我搓了搓手，不知道还能说些什么。他也一并沉默着，掌心的小饼干还在冒着丝丝热气。

“那，我就先回去了，你慢慢吃。”

我后退两步进了自己家门。关门的时候我看见他还站在门口，靠在门框上，嘴角似乎多了一丝微笑。

也可能是我眼花了。

5.

从那以后我经常做些零食送到他家里，偶尔也会送些正宗的中餐给他，狭窄阴暗的楼道成了我们最常见面的地方。

一开始我们都站在自己的门口，只要后退一步就能回到自己的安全区域。

我偶尔会让他当场尝尝我新做的小吃，他给过我最多的评价，就是点头——连一个字也没有。

不过他脸上的笑容比刚认识的时候多了，我想这应该是好现象。

再后来，他会让我进他的家里坐坐。

说实话，我不看也猜得到，一个独居男生的房间，能干净到哪里去？

不过他的房间倒是整齐的让我有些意外。

嗯……我那个宇宙的彼得帕克可得跟他好好学学。

6.

我和彼得帕克的关系在逐渐拉近，至少我是这样认为的。

不过我不确定他是否也把我当做朋友。

直到某天我把自己锁在了门外。

天呐，我只不过是下楼倒个垃圾，也不知道是谁把我虚掩的房门彻底关上了。

这下好了，我穿着单薄的睡衣饥肠辘辘的在阴冷潮湿的楼道里傻坐了两个多小时，以至于后来我觉得自己的头越来越重，身上有些发凉。我猜我是感冒了。

**彼得帕克出现在我面前的时候，我觉得他就是上天派来拯救我这个小可怜的天使。**

“我钥匙锁屋里了……吸溜……我能不能从你家的阳台爬回去啊……”我不停的吸着鼻涕。

彼得帕克没理我——他从来也没理过我——伸手摸了摸我的头。

他的手上有些微硬的茧，但也只是很轻微的凸起，并不硌人。

他手心的温度很凉，我便贪心的贴了上去，搞得他掌心一缩。

然后我听到他长出了一口气，扶着我的肩让我站了起来，一边掏出钥匙打开了自己的房门，把我扶了进去。

“谢谢你啊……又要给你添麻烦。”我迷迷糊糊的靠在他身上含糊不清的说着，猛吸了两下鼻涕。

他把我放在沙发上，一脸无奈的给我倒了杯温水。

“不用了，我回家躺一会儿就好了。”我说着就要往阳台走。

彼得一把把我拉了回来。

“干嘛？”我半睁着眼睛看他。

他又叹了口气，按着我的肩膀让我坐回沙发上，把水杯塞进我手里，自己走向了阳台。

对哦，他是蜘蛛侠，论爬墙他比我专业。

我看着他很快消失在阳台的背影，摸了摸自己越烧越糊涂的脑袋。

7.

第二天我醒过来的时候，是在自己家的床上。

我坐起身，敲了敲依然沉甸甸的头，就看见床头上放着一杯水和两片感冒药。

水竟然还是温的。

昨天到底发生了什么？喝完药我开始止不住的胡思乱想。

我只记得他从里面打开了我的房门，把我扶了回来，然后我就……睡着了？

我就知道，人们传说他心狠手辣不近人情什么的，都是瞎说的。

嗯……

等等……

那我的睡衣……？？！！！！！

不对，我昨天就是穿着睡衣在楼道里冻感冒的。

“啊真是，发烧烧糊涂了。”我烦躁的捶了捶枕头，想着，等我好了一定要做两大盘小饼干去感谢我的友好邻居彼得帕克。

8.

结果，小饼干没做成，反而劳烦我的好邻居给我做了一周的饭。

没想到彼得帕克的厨艺也这么好。

相比之下，我那个宇宙的彼得帕克又输了一大截……

唉。

9.

过了一段时间，我终于得到了一家小报社的工作机会，试用期三个月。

到岗的第一天，我的编辑告诉我说，最近社里事情比较多，大家都很忙，没时间带我熟悉公司环境，不过等下有一个非常出色的兼职摄影师会来，他可以带我四处看看，而我也会暂时和他共享同一个工作室。

不过我怎么也没想到，这位非常出色的兼职摄影师，就是我的友好邻居彼得帕克。

他见到我的时候也很惊讶，不过很快就恢复了正常神色。

他带着我在报社上下转了一圈，很快回到了工作室开始做他的工作。

我就跟在他身边帮他打打下手。

直到下班的时候，我叫住了准备离开的彼得。

“那个，谢谢你今天带我熟悉工作，要不，我请你吃饭吧？”

彼得帕克看了看我，没说话，转回身去继续往外走。

要不要在外面对我这么冷漠啊？委屈。

我站在原地没动。

一旁准备下班的编辑见了，凑到我旁边说：“彼得就这样，脾气不太好，但是人还是不错的。只是不能说话，所以……”

“不能说话？”所以他不是不爱说话，而是不能说话？这我倒是头一次知道。

可是还没等编辑再跟我说些什么，我就被返回来的彼得拽出了报社。


	2. Chapter 2

10.

他紧紧地抓着我的手腕，拉着我往回家的方向走。

我犹豫了半天，还是忍不住开口：“刚才我的编辑说你不能说话，是怎么回事儿啊？”

他步子一顿，我差点儿撞上他的后背。

彼得帕克侧过头来看了我一眼，没说话——嗯，不能说话。

“我真的很想知道，为什么认识这么久了，你一句话也不肯跟我说。”我动了动胳膊。

他转了过来面对着我，松开了我的手腕。

“是……先天的么？”

他摇头。

不是先天的，那应该还有恢复的可能。

“那是，声带受损？”

他迟疑了片刻，点了点头。

“不能恢复么？如果做长期的恢复训练，应该可以再发声吧？”

这次他看了我半天，没有回应。

“那……”我纠结了许久，小心翼翼的问他，“是怎么受伤的？”

问出口的那一瞬间，我看见他瞳孔一缩，脸上的表情冷了几分。

啊哦，似乎问了不该问的问题。

我赶紧闭上了嘴，咬了咬下唇。

11.

“我们去吃饭吧，你应该也饿了吧。”终于还是我岔开了话题。

彼得低头看我，路灯下乱飞的白色雪花落在他棕色的头发上，深色的眼睛温柔干净的极易引人沉沦。

于是我别过头去，伸出手摸索着拉住他的小指，别扭的往路边一家餐厅走去。

我听见背后的彼得发出了些动静，像是无声发笑时的鼻息。

下一刻，他反手拽住了我。

他不会是要拒绝和我一起吃饭吧？

我深吸了一口气，慢慢转过身去，满脸写着“拜托请不要拒绝我”。

彼得冲着家的方向歪了歪头，拉着我的手就走。

12.

彼得帕克把我带到了他家里。

这不是我第一次去他家，但是还是没来由的紧张。

他一路上抓着我的手，掌心的热度也就暖了我一路。

要知道我冬天的时候经常手脚冰凉，即使戴手套都不管用。

但是彼得帕克不一样，他能用手暖我的手。

这一刻，我承认，我有点儿想我那个宇宙的彼得帕克了。

他煮的奶茶，也会帮我暖手。

13.

彼得帕克径直把我带到了他家的厨房里。

我看着他那一橱柜的灰尘，无奈的回头看他：“你想让我做饭，还是给你打扫卫生？”

他看着那一层起码半毫米厚的灰，拿着块抹布飞速的擦了起来。

可惜只擦了一下，黄色的抹布就彻底变黑了。

我看着他一脸的尴尬，忍不住想，他给我的那半瓶盐……

“你是不是从来不做饭啊？”

他一点儿也没犹豫的点了点头。

“那我感冒那段时间你做的饭是……？”

他抿了抿唇，没看我。

“而且你也从没打扫过厨房吧？为什么只有你的客厅那么干净？”我之前也只去过他的客厅。

他走到水池边上，打开水龙头认认真真的冲抹布。

嗯，这个彼得帕克也不爱打扫卫生，而且也不会做饭。

和我那个彼得帕克差不多吧。

14.

我想着，等他把厨房打扫一片可以用来做饭的地方，我可能已经饿扁了。

没办法，我扔掉他手里的抹布，拉着他去了我家。

15.

那天之后，我开始频繁的出现在彼得帕克面前，不只是上班时间，就连回家后也是一样。

因为我的老板跟我说，这段时间大家很忙，没有时间带我。我只好求着我的编辑帮我找个师父，而他最后果然还是把我推给了彼得帕克。

最不可思议的是，作为整个报社唯一一个兼职摄影师，他竟然同意为了我这个小徒弟，每天都来报社上班。

受宠若惊，受宠若惊。

16.

下班的时候，我甚至看到彼得帕克在门口等我。

然而，我心里那唯一一点儿喜悦，在我看到他递过来的纸条上的内容时，彻底烟消云散。

“做你师父可以，但我收徒有条件。你负责我的一日三餐，不吃外面卖的，要你亲手做，要有诚意”

我把纸条揉成了团塞进他手里：“想吃我做的饭直说嘛，又不是不给你做。还拿什么收徒当条件，幼稚。”

他笑了笑，把纸条扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。

“走吧，”我看了他一眼，“先陪徒弟买菜，然后回家把厨房打扫干净。”

回到他家的时候，我把菜放在客厅的地上，扔给他一块抹布，钻进厨房擦了起来。

他慢吞吞的走到我旁边，戳了戳我的后背，一脸不解。

“你家厨房比我家的大，在这边做饭方便。”

彼得帕克撇了撇嘴，站在我旁边一起擦了起来。

我把那些沾了灰的瓶瓶罐罐擦净摆好，随口问道：“你说你家里油盐酱醋什么都有，你又不自己做饭，难道摆着收藏啊？”

他看了我一眼，挑了挑眉。

欠打。

17.

就这样，我和彼得帕克的关系越来越亲近。

这段时间我下了班就会钻到他家里给他做饭，然后和他一起冲洗照片，准备第二天的工作。

我渐渐习惯了生命里有第二个彼得帕克，而且还是一个不会说话的彼得帕克。

嗯，是彼得帕克的身份，不是蜘蛛侠。

到目前为止，我还从未见过这个世界的蜘蛛侠。

直到很久之后的一天……

那天，我在城中心某个商场里闲逛，谁也没有想到，袭击会在此时此地发生。

爆炸声响起的时候，我听见四周围传来的哭喊声和求救声。

尘烟弥漫的时候，我脑子里只有一个念头——

彼得帕克。

不是我那个宇宙的彼得帕克，而是我的邻居，我的同事，我的师父……

这个彼得帕克。


	3. Chapter 3

18.

然后他就来了，像是救世主一般，穿着我再熟悉不过的红蓝色战衣，胸口纹着一只黑色的形状漂亮的蜘蛛。

我看见他抱着两个五六岁的孩子飞快的跑了出去，接着又跑了进来。

这次，他跑向了我。

“那边还有人！先带他们出去！我没受伤！”我冲他喊了一声。

他脚步一顿，两只手依然保持着伸向我的姿势。

然后他收了回去，转身跑向我指的方向。

“是蜘蛛侠！”不知道谁喊了一声，声音里惊喜与惊恐参半。

现场依然一片混乱，我听见人们互相帮忙打气的声音，我知道有人受伤了。

直到周围安静下来，我突然觉得安心了许多。

乳白色的蛛丝从他手腕的发射器射出，我看着他从还未散开的灰尘背后由模糊到清晰的出现在我面前。

他一把抱起我，飞快的荡了出去。

直到对面大楼的顶上，我们落地。

我紧抓着他的战衣，低头往下面看去。

现场一片混乱，但好在警察和救护车都赶到了。

他双手搂着我的腰，半天没有动弹，就静静地盯着我的脸。

直到我收回视线，对上他的眼睛。

我知道，面罩后面那双眼一定既惊慌又担心。

因为他的呼吸乱了节奏。

我突然想起刚刚危险发生的一瞬间，我脑子里一闪而过他的样子……

我想我是爱上他了。

那他呢？他爱我么？

还是只当我是好朋友？

就像我那个彼得帕克一样。

19.

我脚下一软，身子往下滑去。

他撑在我腰间的手立刻紧了紧，把我带向他怀里。

“我腿软……能送我回家么？”我抬头问他，“我家离这儿不远。”我紧接着报上了一串地址——当然，不用我说他也知道。只是我现在还不该知道他的身份。

他看了我一会儿，没有拒绝。

以前在我的宇宙的时候，我经常问彼得，能不能用蛛丝带我飞一段儿，但是每次都被他用“不安全”为理由而拒绝。后来我想，他只是想拒绝而已。至于理由，并不重要。

当然，我也不是真的腿软。

我只是想让他带我飞一次。

20.

彼得一路把我带到了我家的阳台上。

放下我之后他就要转身离开。

我一把拉住了他的手。他跨上栏杆的身子僵硬在了当场。

抓住他的一瞬间，我也愣了。

要说些什么？用什么理由把他留住呢？以什么身份留住他呢？他是蜘蛛侠，我是他救下的路人。

我一屁股坐在了脚边的矮凳上。

“我脚好像伤到了，刚才没觉得，现在突然好疼。”

他听到我的话急忙收回身子，蹲下身来，抬手握住我的脚踝。

我伸手，一把将他的面罩扯至鼻子上方，速度快的连我自己都觉得神奇。

他有些惊慌的仰起脸来看我，一只手探上来就要扯下面罩。

但是他没来得及。

我在他动手之前吻了他。

彼得帕克彻底愣了。

片刻之后，他回过神来，轻轻把我推开，扯下面罩，射出蛛丝，飞速的离开了。

我大概可以确定，彼得帕克对我也不是毫无感觉了。

21.

第二天上班的时候，他很晚才到工作室。不过反正他也是兼职，没有人在意他到底几点才到。

我照常和他打了声招呼：“师父早。”

他没理我。

我抬头看他，发现他的脸红的厉害。

“发烧了？”我凑过去，用手背贴着他的脸，“不烫啊。”说完我探出头去准备试试他额头的温度，却被他向后一退躲了过去。

“师父，你脸怎么这么红啊？而且今天早饭也没吃。呐，我给你带来了。”我把餐盒推到他面前，他却没接。

“要我喂你啊？”

我刚一说完，彼得帕克往后一推椅子，落荒而逃。

不就是亲了一下嘛？这么大人了，害什么羞嘛？啧啧。

22.

下班之后我做好了饭，端着热的烫手的菜碟敲响了彼得帕克的门。

“师父，晚饭我做好了！你开下门！”

“师父！！我还端着盘子呢！烫手！你赶紧接我一下啊！”

“师父！！！！！！”

彼得帕克把门打开了一道缝，伸出手接过我手中的盘子。

我看见他被烫的缩了一下手，接着迅速的拿过盘子就要关门。

我赶紧伸手拦在门框上：“师父，我也没吃饭呢……”

他看了看我的手，继续关门。

“师父！我今天上班的时候有点儿问题搞不太懂，你又不在，别人又没时间……你边吃边给我补补课呗。”

说完，不等彼得帕克拒绝，我侧着身子从他胳膊底下钻进了他屋里。

彼得帕克一脸不情愿的把饭菜摆好，我坐在他对面，随便扒拉了几口。他见我吃完，也很快收拾了桌子。

我趁他洗碗的时候把偷偷准备了一天的“工作”拿了出来。

过了一会儿，厨房的水声停了。彼得帕克一边擦着手一边走回客厅，一眼就看见我写了满满一页的问题和拿着笔的手，一脸无奈，转回身进了厨房。

等他再出来的时候，手里多了一个小布袋。

“这是什么？”

他一抬手，把布袋扔进了我手里。

是个冰袋。

我抬头看了看他，不想他也正低头看着我，在对上我视线的那一刻，他抬手指了指我的手——刚才端着盘子的时候被烫的有些发红的手。

见我还在发愣，他轻轻扯过冰袋敷在了我的手指上。

我笑嘻嘻的把他按在椅子上坐好，扯过一把小凳子坐在他身边。

“师父，我今天整理你的工作簿，这段报告我没看太懂……”

他拿过我手中的笔写了起来。

他手上还有洗洁精的香味，嗯，是柠檬味儿的。

“还有这个，也没看懂。”

“还有这个，字都看不清了。”

“还有……”

彼得帕克不停的在纸上写着，我在一旁悄悄侧目看他。

谁能想到那个一头小卷毛的16岁小男孩儿长大之后会这么好看呢？

突然，笔尖擦过纸页的声音一停，下一秒，圆珠笔的一端就敲在了我脑门上。

彼得帕克一脸无奈的看着我，笔尖指了指桌上的报告，让我仔细看。

我好意思的冲他嘿嘿笑了笑，趴在他肩上认真看了起来。

嗯，彼得帕克的字真好看。

23.

第一个月的工资发下来之前，我在网上预订了一个智能打字机，比手机屏幕更大更方便，打字也快的多，还能根据使用者的设置和习惯迅速拼出一句完整的话，甚至可以模仿使用者的声音来语音朗读——如果使用者有过去的录音的话。

是专门为后天失声的人设计的。

虽然我和彼得帕克交流并不怎么依赖这些工具，但有一个专门用来沟通的打字机，总比在纸上、手机上、电脑上写要方便的多。

我把打字机当做礼物送给彼得帕克的时候，他好像也没有很开心的样子，甚至还一脸无奈的看着我，好像在看浪费钱的败家女儿一样……

所以那个趴在办公室悄悄看说明书还玩儿的不亦乐乎的人是谁啊？


	4. Chapter 4

24.

今天是我认识彼得帕克的第94天。

下班的时候我钻进洗手间打扮了好久，还换上了一条新买的黑色紧身短裙。

我收拾好出来的时候，看见他正靠在洗手间门口，背对着我，不知道在想些什么。

这些日子他都会在下班之后等我一起回家，或者在他不工作的那几天专门来接我下班，搞得现在整个报社的人都以为我们在一起了。

切，才没有呢……他都没跟我表白过。

我悄悄走到他身后，猛地一拍他的肩膀：“师父！”

他身子微抖了一下，无奈的笑着转过身来，然后……

在看见我这身打扮的一瞬间，他皱起了眉，指着我的裙子，眉眼间满是疑问。

“好看么？”我学着他的样子挑了挑眉，“我新买的。”

他皱着眉头没反应。

“那个……”我搓了搓手，往下扯了扯刚过大腿根的裙子下摆，清清嗓子，“你能不能送我去这家酒吧呀？”

我掏出一张小纸条递给了他。上面是一家酒吧的地址，就在离我们公寓不远的地方。

他看了看地址，继而抬眼看我。

“我和一个男孩子有约，但是你知道的，我是个路痴，自己去肯定会迷路，迷路就会迟到……第一次约会，我不想让人家等我。”我低着头玩儿自己的手指头，虽然我也不知道那有什么好玩儿的。

彼得帕克没有动静。

我偷偷抬起眼睛来瞄他的表情。

嗯，脸色不太好。

我们两个沉默的站在洗手间门口半晌，他低头盯着我一动不动，我也不敢抬头，手指甲都快被自己玩儿断了。

直到背后的洗手间里传来冲水的声音，一个大姐走了出来，从我身边蹭了过去，眼神暧昧的看了看我们两个。

彼得帕克将纸条揉成一团，转身就走。

走了两步，大概是发现我没跟上，他回到我跟前，掏出我买给他的打字机递到我眼前来：“不是要去约会？还不走，不怕迟到了？”

25.

彼得帕克在前面带路，我在后面默默地跟着，一句话都不敢跟他说。

他还是很生气，嗯，我早猜到会这样。

走了一会儿，他在红灯的路口停了下来，侧过头来看了我一眼，又很快转了回去。

我知道他想跟我说些什么，但是他没有。

直到第四个红灯把我们拦下，他才打出了一行字：“去见谁？”

“不是跟你说了吗？一个男孩子。”我说着，顺手把滑下来的头发别到耳后去。

他没反应，低头打了一行字，但是没有递给我看，就自己删掉了。

我偷偷用余光瞄到其中一句：“你有男朋友了？”

目前还没有，但是马上就会有了。

过了一会儿，他重新打了一行字：“什么时候认识的，我怎么不知道。”

“你不知道的关于我的事情还多着呢，彼得帕克先生。”我笑了笑，踮起脚看了看前面不远处酒吧红色的灯牌。

他转过头来看着我的反应，快速打出了一句话：“我还有事儿，你自己过去吧，马上就到了。”

说完转身就走，甚至都没给我反应的时间。

26.

半个小时之后，我给彼得帕克发了几条短信。

“师父，我被人放鸽子了。”

“那个混蛋根本就没进来。”

“我喝了点儿酒，不开心。”

“你能不能来接我啊？”

很快，手机屏幕亮了起来。

“在那儿等我，马上到。”

“好，我在天台吹风。”

回完短信，我两口酒还没喝完，就听到身后通往楼下的铁门被打开了。

就算我们的公寓离这里再近，我也完全没想到他能这么快赶过来。

该不会是用蛛丝荡过来的吧？

嗯，后来他跟我说，当时他担心我一个女孩子穿得那么少去酒吧会有危险，所以干脆就留在酒吧附近没走。

我原本靠在一人粗的通风管上，正在想等下要和他说些什么，但他完全没有给我足够的准备时间，大步朝我走了过来。

我放下酒瓶站起身来，他刚好站定在我面前。

我不太能喝酒，喝几口就会脸红。

所以彼得帕克看着我血红的脸，一副很糟心的表情，伸出手来摸了摸我的头。

我趁势举起胳膊搂住了他的脖子。

彼得帕克的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。

“师父……”我往前凑了半步，整个人挂在他胸前，仰着脸看他，“你记不记得我刚才说，我有很多事情是你不知道的？”

他点了点头。

“那我先告诉你其中一个，好不好？”

我又向他凑近，吓得他往后退了半步，见我没有防备差点儿被他带着摔倒，彼得的手扶住了我的后腰。

“我喜欢你。”

彼得帕克大概用了十分钟的时间来消化这句话。

然后他一只手扶着我，另一只手拿着打字机。

“你不是来约会的么？”

“对啊，可是你没陪我一起进酒吧啊。”

“那你说的那个男孩子……”

“可不就是你？”

糟糕，彼得帕克的脸比刚才更红了。

“刚才在路上的时候你想问我是不是有男朋友了，对吧？”我搂着他脖子的手紧了紧，“这个我也不确定，不如你告诉我，我有没有男朋友？”

彼得帕克没回答。

他用一个吻告诉了我答案。


	5. Chapter 5

27.

和彼得帕克在一起之后，我搬到了他的公寓去住。起初他执意要睡沙发，后来经不住我软磨硬泡还威胁他要把沙发卖掉，他才同意和我一起睡在他的单人床上。

嗯，真的只是盖着被子纯聊天的那种睡觉。

唉，明明是个成年了的彼得帕克，怎么还跟个纯情小处男似的。

哦我忘了，他以前高冷的拒绝了那么多女孩子的表白，所以八成还真是个小处男。

28.

我生日这天，彼得陪我喝了一点儿酒。我们两个都不怎么会喝，所以没喝半瓶就有些眩晕的上了床。

我趴在彼得帕克的身上，吻了吻他的侧脸。

他仰起脸来要吻我，被我往后一闪躲了过去。

我掐着他脸上的肉瞪着他，突然翻起了旧账：“你还没说过你喜欢我，我跟你表白那天你也没说。”

他无奈的笑着，大手抚着我脑后的头发把我带向他。

我收回双手撑在他胸口，严肃的看他：“彼得帕克，你爱不爱我？”

他定定的看了我片刻，伸出手去摸床边放着的打字机。

我侧躺在他身边，一半身子压在他身上，脸紧贴着他的脸，看着他修长的手指熟练地在屏幕上输入着。

“不告诉你。除非你亲我一下。”

我低头亲了他。

“不够。”

这个男人怎么这么幼稚！

于是我又亲了他好几口，并且在他打字之前“威胁”他：“你见好就收啊！先回答我的问题，我再考虑要不要给你其他奖励。”

他笑着，飞快的抬头在我的前额落下一吻，转头打字。

“我爱你。”

“为什么爱我？”

我不知道是不是所有女生喝多了都喜欢扯着男朋友问这些奇奇怪怪的无聊问题，但我发誓我这是头一回。

“你做饭好吃。”

我在他光裸的腰上“狠狠”掐了一把。

“你认真点儿！”

他灵活的躲开我继续“动粗”的手，微笑着看了我两眼，翻身坐起。

“你干嘛去？”我作势也要起来。

他回过头来冲我摆了摆手，示意我不要跟上去。

我看着他半裸着上身走出卧室，然后便没了动静。

直到我忍不住要去找他，才见他拿着一个信封走了进来。

“什么东西啊？”我坐起身来，一边问他一边拆开了信封。

是他的字，好看得很。

这是我这辈子第一次收到情书。

一封认认真真的情书，来自我的男朋友彼得帕克。

他说我是他爱上的第一个女孩儿。

他说从来没有人对口不能言的他如此上心。

他说认识我是他的幸运。

他说我是他黑暗世界里唯一的光。

他记得我们认识之后的点点滴滴，甚至比我记得还要清楚深刻。

他靠坐在椅子上，看着我坐在床沿上默念着他写的信，笑得像个傻子一样。

他忽然凑过来吻了我的脸。

我把信放下，抬手摸着他微微刺痒的胡茬：“认识你也是我的幸运。”

29.

我捧着情书往后一倒，侧过身去背对着他，把信从头到尾又读了一遍。

彼得轻轻笑了笑，在我身后躺下，把我圈在他怀里，低头吻着我的肩。

我能感受到他控制着力道，压在我后背的身体有些微微的重量，时不时帮我理顺一下散落的头发。

我把信纸叠好压在枕头底下，回过头去吻了他。

彼得回应着我的吻，动作一如既往的温柔。

一吻终了，他把我压在了身下。

也许是酒精的作用，我的男朋友终于敢直面自己的欲望了。

他盯着我的眼睛，动也不动，过了片刻，他微微睁大了眼睛，眼神询问着我，可不可以。

我没理他，张开腿缠住了他精瘦的腰，一把把他拉到跟前。

刚才那一吻还没有结束呢，帕克先生。

30.

我穿着去酒吧那天穿过的黑色短裙。那裙子本来就短的只够遮住大腿根往下一点点，一抬腿就什么都遮不住了。

我双手揽着他的脖子吻着他，故意轻轻扭了扭腰。

裙摆被蹭上去的同时，似乎还蹭到了其他什么东西。

彼得浑身一僵，手撑着床微微支起了身子。

我听到他沉重的呼吸声，深色的眼睛带着干净的露水。

我大概也脸红了，但是，管他呢，我喝多了。

我眨了眨眼，伸出手去抱住他结实的后背。

“怎么了？”

他看了看我，脸依然涨红着，俯下身来不停吻着我的脸，一只手把我的裙子扯到了胸口。

我配合着他的动作欠起了身子。他把裙子完整的脱下来，随手扔到一旁的椅子背上，最终滑到了地上。

彼得带着轻微硬茧的手落在了我的腰上，体温高得出奇，烫的我微微一颤。

我挂在他腰上的双腿缠的更紧了些，惹得他呼吸更加剧烈。

“彼得，你快……”

在我的催促之下，坏心眼的彼得帕克停了下来，慢慢吻着我的耳朵，再无其他动作。

我瞪着他嘴角的坏笑，伸手去解他的腰带，然后一把扔在了一旁的地上，和我的裙子搭在一起，暧昧至极。

呵，还想欺负我呢，好像你憋得不难受一样。

我用手背轻轻和他打了个招呼。

彼得帕克的耳尖红了。

我看着他僵硬的表情，手上加了些力气，缓慢的绕着圈，一边仰起头来在他耳边吹着气：“帕克先生，你看……”

话没说完，他一把拉开了我的手，握着我的手腕把我按在床上……

31.

他被汗湿透了的脑袋枕在我胸口，单薄的被子搭在他和我的腰间。

我看着他懒洋洋的动了动嘴唇。

“说什么呢？”

他笑了一下，摸过打字机来打出一行字：“疼么？”

“有点儿。”我活动了一下腰，“不过后面就好多了。”

他把打字机扔在枕头旁边，在我胸前印下一吻。

“我想洗个澡。”

他歪着头看了我一眼，爬起身来把我抱进了浴室。


	6. Chapter 6

和彼得帕克在一起的这些日子太过安逸，以至于我都忘了，我的男朋友是蜘蛛侠。

——麻烦从不离身的蜘蛛侠。

32.

纽约市从来都不像表面上看起来那样平静。

听见半空中传来那个尖锐刺耳的笑声的时候，我就知道，麻烦又找上门来了。

穿着橘黄色小丑服的家伙踩着飞行器从人群头顶掠过，猖狂的笑声难听的让人只想用毛巾塞住他喋喋不休的嘴。

然后，不出意料的，蜘蛛侠出现了。

他的蛛网拦住了投向地面的南瓜炸弹，在被抛向空中后炸得粉碎。他三拳两脚将坏蛋踢下飞行器，紫色的机翼一头撞进了旁边的墙壁里。

那个小丑要躲了。

在逃走之前，他在人群里抓了一个人。

那个人就是我。

我不知道他是随机还是有意，总之，我成了他的人质。

他遥控着飞行器，将我带离了人群。飞行器面积不大，没有特殊的装备，我根本无法站稳。所以我被他紧抓着脖领，不敢挪动分毫。

蜘蛛侠追了上来。

这次他甚至不需要选择先救别人还是先救我，因为我是他现在唯一需要担心的对象。

那家伙把我们引向了未知的方向，从此以后一切都和以前不一样了。

33.

我不知道他用什么光线射中了彼得帕克。

我只看见彼得浑身脱力一般的摔倒在地，双臂狠命颤抖，却支撑不起自己的身体。

炸弹与其他我分辨不出的武器一同向我们的方向袭来，铺天盖地，无处可躲。

一条人影奋力扑到我面前，一把将我按在了怀里。

我闻到了他身上的火药和血腥味，混杂着薰衣草味的洗衣液，呛得我眼泪直流。

他身后，一张满是破洞的硕大蛛网摇摇欲坠，巨大的缝隙已经阻挡不住激射而出的刀子。一道道锋利的刃划破了他的战衣，刨开皮肉，流出一股股殷红的血，顺着他战衣上的线条不断淌下。

陈旧的老库房里，爆炸一声接着一声，年久失修的围墙早已脆弱腐朽，经不起这一连串的袭击，终于在又一声爆炸之后倒了下来。

砖块和烟尘砸下来的时候，我抱紧了他颤抖的肩膀。

“彼得……”

他抱着我的双手一僵。

随即，黑暗将我们吞没。

34.

所有人都以为蜘蛛侠死了，就连那些罪犯也这样认为。

随后赶到的警察和记者在老库房的废墟里找到了他破损的面罩，虽然没找到尸体，但他们仍十分肯定的宣布，在这个城市里潜行多年的蜘蛛侠，已经死了。

有些人为他哀悼，甚至在他的“墓前”送上了几束白菊。

而对于这座城市中的大多数人来说，这不过是拥有超能力或超级科技的人们的又一场斗殴，至于结果，那对他们来说，不痛不痒。

35.

我在医院的重症病房里一连熬了几天几夜。

库房的围墙坍塌时，彼得用仅剩的力量把我护在了身下。尘埃落定后，他昏了过去。

我费尽了力气才从废墟之下钻了出来，把彼得送到了医院。

来到医院之前，我从街边偷拿了几件正常的衣服给他换上。

把彼得交给医生之后，我才发现四肢早已酸痛的没了力气，随后几天更是因为透支体能而难以动弹。

但好在，所有人都以为蜘蛛侠死了。

我的彼得帕克总算可以好好休息几天了。

36.

我趴在他的病床边上睡着了。

梦里也是那个老库房，我梦见他在砖石倾塌的那一刻把我推了出去。等我扒开碎石，只看到一地刺目的血红。

接着，脸上一阵微痒喊醒了我。

我抬头就看见彼得帕克睁开了双眼，一只手轻轻抚在我的脸上，掌心的硬茧似乎更厚了些。

我张了张嘴，想叫他的名字，却没发出任何声音。

他努力挤出了一个微笑，但我分明看到他脸上一闪而过的僵硬——那是扯到伤口时的疼痛导致的。

我起身给他倒了杯水。

他的手还不能承重，于是我亲手喂他。

他喝了两口，侧过头去吻了我手背上的一道伤口。

那是从废墟里把他挖出来时不小心划破的。

然后我看到他的嘴动了动。他发不出声音，但我却知道他在说什么。

他问我，疼么？

……疼。

特别疼。

37.

也许是因为有超能力的原因，彼得帕克身上的伤在我手背完全愈合之前就好了——速度快的连医生都感到惊奇。

于是我给他办理了出院手续，很快返回了我们的家。

38.

回到家里的第一天晚上，我向他坦白了我的秘密。

“彼得，关于你是蜘蛛侠这件事，我一早就知道。”

在老库房那天，我抱着穿着蜘蛛战衣的他喊了彼得的名字。

那时我是无意识的。

但现在我知道，我来自另一个宇宙的秘密，是藏不住了。

他坐在沙发上仰头看着窗边的我，拿着水杯的手指节发白。

“甚至在我见到你之前，我就知道。”

我背靠着窗台，低着头盯着自己的脚尖：“我一直在想该怎么告诉你这件事……我来自另一个宇宙，一个平行宇宙。在我的宇宙里，彼得帕克还是个16岁高中生。我知道他是蜘蛛侠，所以，在我见到你之前，我就已经知道蜘蛛侠的真实身份。”

多么匪夷所思的经历，就算是见多识广的蜘蛛侠，我也不能确定他会不会接受我说的这些。

也许我随便编个什么理由，都比实话实说要可信的多。

但我不想。

我始终低着头，没敢去看他的表情。

我不知道他听见这些，会作何感想。

直到我看见一双黑色的男士拖鞋出现在眼前。他张开双臂，像个孩子一样抱住了我。

接着我看到他的打字机上写着：“我也有一个秘密。”

39.

彼得帕克不是先天失声，这我一早就知道。

但我直到今天才知道，他是被人毒哑的。

人们都说那是场意外，但他知道，是有人故意而为。

当时的彼得帕克刚刚获得超能力，正因为自己的漠视导致本叔叔离去而陷入无尽的自责，却在一次救人时遇上了埋伏。

那是年轻的蜘蛛侠打的第一场艰难的仗。

也是在那场战斗中，他失去了唯一的亲人，梅姑妈。

以及他说话的能力。

现场的连环爆炸引起了周围毒气泄漏，诡异的气体严重伤害了他的声带，而且无法医治。

他在爆炸中勉强捡回一条命来，却从此再无法说话。

那段时间他疯狂的做声带修复训练，但当他逐渐意识到这一切都是徒劳时，他放弃了。

接连失去两个至亲的人的痛苦无法倾诉，甚至连发声这么简单的事情都做不到……绝望的彼得帕克彻底崩溃了。

他开始不顾一切的寻找那场阴谋的主导者，寻找那个毁了他人生的幕后黑手。

可直到现在，他仍未找到。

40.

我凝视着打字机上一行行飞速打好又删掉的话，彼得帕克的身体开始止不住的微微颤抖，但我却不知道该如何安抚。

我甚至不知道，他这般严重的反应，究竟是因为想起了痛苦的过往，还是因为几天前那场熟悉的爆炸。

一瞬间，那个噩梦又袭击了我。我只得抓紧了他的衣袖，在他的手抖到抓不稳打字机之前将他拉到了跟前，紧紧抱住。

就好像这是我能给予他的最大的安慰。

他的身体仍在颤抖不停，像冰天雪地里衣履单薄的流浪汉。

“彼得，别再回想了。想想我，想想现在，还有未来……”

彼得帕克渐渐恢复了正常，他认真的看着我的眼，随即深深地吻了下来。

我们都是秘密的保管者。

现在我们交换了秘密。

于是我们决定守护好彼此的秘密。

也要守护好彼此。

42.

我以为那件事会以彼得帕克的康复为结束，没想到，却只是个开始。

第二天，彼得的身体开始出现了一些状况。

他说两肋疼得厉害，甚至疼到无法呼吸。

而我陪他走遍了纽约市的医院，却找不到治疗的办法……


	7. Chapter 7

43.

彼得帕克的身体一天比一天糟糕，他说疼痛每次发作时都在加剧，最近这几天也发作的越来越频繁，每次疼痛过后他都只能瘫在床上，脸色煞白，连动动手指都做不到。

我不知道是不是恶鬼射向他的不知名光线影响了他，就连医生也无法告诉我们答案。

但他仍没有停下做蜘蛛侠的这份“兼职工作”。

每天他不在家的时候，我都能在网上看到人们发布的“蜘蛛侠失足坠楼”“蜘蛛侠超能力不再”的视频和传闻，而作为他女朋友的我却什么都做不了，只能提心吊胆的在家里等着他回来，才能确定他没事儿。

这样的日子过了一个多月，我觉得不能再这样下去了。

我不想每天担惊受怕，不想每次打开手机都看到蜘蛛侠出事的新闻，不想每天晚上醒来发现他不在身边，直到天亮才等到他一身灰尘的回来。

再加上每天下班之后都要约不同的医生，却没有得到一个好消息。

如果我不知道他蜘蛛侠的身份，也许生活还能过得轻松一点儿。但我明知道他的身体状况无比糟糕，却无法阻止他拼命……

今天早上我洗漱的时候发现梳子上又缠了一大团头发，牙刷上沾着白色的牙膏沫和艳红的血，镜子里的我脸色也不比发作时的彼得帕克好到哪去。

我想我是撑不下去了。

“彼得。”我靠在卧室门口，看着初醒的彼得帕克。他精神明显不好，但看到我的那一瞬间还是强撑着坐了起来。

“我想我们应该谈一谈。”

44.

“你的身体状况你自己也很清楚，你真的不能再做什么超级英雄了。”

“你现在的当务之急是和我一起努力找到治疗的办法。”

“彼得，我很担心你。”

“我很累。”

45.

我求他不要再逞强，求他正视自己的身体状况，求他也为自己考虑考虑——或者为我。

但他只是把我抱在怀里，轻拍着我的背，没有表态。

那一刻我就知道，他不会听我的。

他做不到对犯罪行为视而不见，就算他想，他还是会控制不住的站出去充当那个无畏的城市义警。

因为上一次他对这些行为视而不见的时候，他失去了本叔叔。

——他这一生都过不去的坎。

我试着去理解他，也安慰自己他知道分寸。

他是超级英雄，他不会有危险。

46.

可当我在新闻上看到蜘蛛侠死亡的消息，并且现场描述无比详细的时候，我还是害怕了。

我疯狂的拨打着彼得帕克的电话，却始终只有忙音。

我到新闻提到的地方去找，也只看到一片废墟。

整个纽约那么大，却找不到我的蜘蛛侠。

回到家里的时候，我以为打开门就能看见他坐在沙发上喝着饮料，然后告诉我他没事儿，只是又一起谣言罢了，一切都好好的。

但他没有。

家里空无一人，他仍没回来。

我跌坐在沙发上崩溃大哭。

这是这段时间以来我第二次哭，上一次是他住进重症病房昏迷不醒的时候。

他帮那么多人找回过走丢的猫咪、小孩儿，可当我的蜘蛛侠不见了，却没有人能帮我找到他。

47.

在我哭到失声之前，彼得帕克回来了。

他受了伤，看起来异常疲惫。

我抬起头来看他，却被眼泪模糊到看不清他的脸。

他走到我跟前，蹲下身来替我擦掉眼泪。

我看到他的嘴唇一张一合，我知道他在说，没事了。

不，不会没事。

只要他还穿着战衣，他就不会没事。

“彼得，你放弃这身战衣吧，好么？直到我们找到治疗的办法。”

48.

彼得帕克放开了我，走到厨房去倒了杯水，

我追上了他，不甘心的继续劝他多珍惜自己一点。

但我想我那时的言辞有些过激了。

于是我听见彼得帕克摔了水杯——这是我认识他以来第一次见到他真的发火。

直到很久以后我才知道，那时他顺着恶鬼袭击我们时留下的线索，马上就要找到雇佣他制造袭击的幕后主使。而那场袭击，和当年毁掉他整个人生的那场爆炸太像了，他不能放弃追查——哪怕会让自己陷入险境。

而他也在一位研究基因学的科学家那里找到了自己真正的病因——他正在变异，而且随时可能变成一个怪物。

那只咬了他的蜘蛛不止带给了他超能力，还有这场诅咒。

他这几天为了这两件事忙的焦头烂额，却不能也不敢告诉我。

因为他不止要让自己再次踏入危险，还会变成一个怪物。

但那时的我什么都不知道，什么都不知道……

杯子碎裂的玻璃渣四散飞溅，划伤了他的手背。

我承认，我吓坏了。

遭遇袭击时我没有害怕，围墙崩塌时我也没有哭，因为我知道蜘蛛侠会来救我。

可现在我却控制不住眼泪。

也控制不住的想念起我宇宙的彼得帕克。

“你之前问过我，我宇宙的彼得帕克什么样。我现在可以告诉你，他会每天送我温奶茶暖手，会和我一起看日落，而且从来不会冲我发火。”

我的声音在颤抖，说到后来近乎哽咽。

为什么哭？

为什么要说这些？

我也不知道。

彼得帕克背对着我站了很久，终于转过身来看我，眼神却空得可怕。

然后他把打字机扔给了我。

我不是你宇宙的彼得帕克。遇见你之前，我一直都是这样的人。

当晚我搬回了自己的房子。

我想我们都需要空间和时间来冷静一下。

他站在门口，看着我抱着衣服回自己的家，也只是侧过身给我让了条路。

而我们也默契的，倔强的，谁都没有说出“分手”这两个字。


	8. Chapter 8

49.

搬回家关上房门的那一秒我就后悔了。

他要是再发作了怎么办？他一个人在家疼晕过去都没人知道。

厨房地上的碎玻璃渣也没人给他清理，晚饭也没做……

我为什么要选择这个时候搬走？

没良心。

但是我不好意思去敲他的房门。万一他还没消气呢？

我在自己的小屋子里走来走去，终于坐到桌边，写了无数张小纸条，揉成团，站在阳台边缘往他的阳台上扔。

我错了

别生我的气

我不敢一个人睡

……

50.

我是靠坐在阳台栏杆上睡着的。

第二天我醒来的时候，只看见对面阳台上一地的纸团，乱糟糟的，没有一张被拆开。

后来的几天里，彼得帕克就像是消失了一样，几乎不会出现在我眼前，就连报社的工作也停了。

但阳台上那些纸团不见了，一张不剩。

我觉得他是在故意躲着我。

于是我请了一天的假，从猫眼里关注着楼道里的情况。

直到彼得帕克悄悄回来——平时这个时候我还在上班——难怪一直见不到他。

我在他拿出钥匙开门的时候打开门，喊了他一声。

“你……最近，好点儿了么？”

一只脚刚刚跨进门里的彼得帕克侧过脸来瞥了我一眼，点了点头就关上了门，连说几句话的机会都不给我。

我准备了满满三页纸的草稿顿时没了用处。

51.

我猜他最近应该没怎么好好吃饭，所以做好了菜准备给他送去。

可敲了半天的房门也不见他应我。

我想他是看见了我，所以不想开门。

管他呢。

我掉头回家，直奔阳台。

很久之前我把钥匙锁在家里那次，他就是从阳台爬到我家里帮我开门的。

所以爬阳台应该也没什么难度。

我顺着阳台边缘，小心翼翼的背着装餐盒的环保袋，爬进了彼得帕克的家。

——屋里没人。

他什么时候出去的？我竟然都没有察觉。

卧室的床上扔着两件撕坏了的战衣，也不知道他有没有备用的——最近我没给他缝补衣服，他都不知道自己缝两针。

别说缝补衣裳，就连房间都没打扫过。

我无奈的把饭菜放到桌上，开始收拾起屋里的卫生。

在写字桌下的垃圾桶里，我看见了几张撕碎的纸条，勉强能拼凑出一行字：

我恨彼得帕克。

字很漂亮，是他亲手写的。

可他为什么恨彼得帕克，又恨的是哪个彼得帕克呢？

是我搬走之前提到我宇宙的彼得帕克，刺激到他了么？还是他对自己……

我把碎纸条匆匆装进垃圾袋，继续整理桌上的照片。

他最近没有上班，却攒了一大摞的照片，不同地点不同人物，甚至有些只有一片虚影。

照片之中，夹着一张便签。

“玛利亚·克劳福德……”

门突然打开。

彼得帕克回来了。

我两手一抖，便签缓缓飘下，落在了垃圾桶旁。

他应该不想看见我……

还是原路返回吧。

我不知道为什么会有一种做贼心虚的想法，大概是怕他当着我的面不肯吃饭。

这时天已经黑了，我们两家阳台相连的地方很窄，至多一脚宽的距离。

我翻上阳台栏杆的时候，就听见彼得帕克走到卧室的声音。

我一心急，不出意料的，脚下一滑。

同样也是意料之中的，彼得帕克接住了我。

我发誓，我绝对没有耍心机，真的是因为阳台太窄天太黑。

52.

彼得帕克把我稳稳地放在了我家的阳台上。

他松开我的那一刻我拉住了他的手。

“你是不是在躲着我？”

彼得帕克看了我一眼，掰开了我的手指。

我不甘心的用另一只手牢牢抓住他的衣服：“我约了一家医院，明天再跟我去做一次检查。好么？”

他这次没有推开我，而是轻轻摇了摇头。

“那你……”我不知道还能怎么办，半晌之后，我主动松开了手，“那你至少，把我送你的打字机拿回去。”

我搬走那天，他把打字机扔给了我，之后就再也没拿走。

我把打字机塞进他的手心，用力合上他的手掌。

彼得帕克没有拒绝。

他转身离开了我的阳台。

53.

那晚我失眠了。

我靠在床头，关了灯，一个人在黑暗里发呆。

接着我听到隔壁传来的动静，像是一阵阵疼痛时发出的呻吟。

墙那边是彼得帕克的卧室。

他又发作了！

我敲了敲墙壁，跳下床赤着脚跑到阳台上。

“彼得！”

“是不是又发作了？！”

“你给我开门我马上过去！”

回答我的是桌子翻倒的声音，间杂着玻璃碎裂的响动，让人揪心得慌。

我转身往门口跑去。

还没跑两步，我看到什么东西的影子快速的从阳台外掠过。

就像是个……

超大号的人形蜘蛛。

54.

我上网查到了玛利亚·克劳福德这个人。

准确的说，应该叫玛利亚·克劳福德博士。她是基因研究领域的代表人物，彼得之前一定找过她。

于是我也去找了克劳福德博士。

55.

我一开始没想到这么晚还能在她的办公室找到她。

宽敞的办公室像是刚被人洗劫过一般，档案柜侧倒在地，办公桌上的文件也散落在了地上。

我一边帮她收拾办公室，一边表明了来意。

尽管在证明我是蜘蛛侠的女朋友这件事上花了点功夫，但总算是得到了她的信任。

于是，在她的办公室里，我知道了这些日子彼得的遭遇。

他随时可能会变异成某种怪物，丧失理智和人性，最终不会记得任何人。

而无法自控的极端情绪，正是变异伊始的表现之一。

今天早些时候，克劳福德博士给过他一只血清，似乎可以逆转变异的过程。

她本来不打算把未经实验的血清给他，但彼得突然失控的在办公室里翻找起来，这一地狼藉也是他留下的。

博士只能把血清给了他。

可就在刚刚，血清的效果突然消失了。

变异的细胞在疯狂吞噬正常的细胞，他随时可能彻底变异，甚至失去生命……


	9. Chapter 9

56.

从克劳福德博士的办公室出来之后，我在外面找了他很久。

我去了报社，去了几家医院，去了表白时的酒吧天台，去了墓园。

他都不在。

我甚至不知道那个从我阳台外面掠过的影子究竟是不是他。

这一夜，彼得帕克仿佛消失在了纽约市的夜幕中。

57.

太阳出来的时候，我回到了家，还没来得及喝杯水，就接到了克劳福德博士打来的电话。

“快打开电视。”

博士焦急的语气让我顿觉不妙。她这么早打来，一定是有了彼得的消息。

“什么？”我夹着电话去找遥控器——自从搬去彼得家之后我就没有用过自己的电视，“哪个台？蜘蛛侠怎么了？”

“随便哪个台。”

意思就是所有电视台都在播了——那事态一定很严重。

房东留下来的老电视终于出现了画面，我看见一座摩天大楼的外墙上有一个黑色的影子在快速的移动，楼下围满了警车，直升机在楼顶跟拍，轰鸣声通过电视直刺耳膜。

“他们找到他了。”

克劳福德博士说道：“虽然现场的画面不是很清晰，但看得出来，蜘蛛侠已经发生了变异。我用他昨夜留在我办公室的血液样本重新测试了新的血清，可以确定是有效的，但我现在找不到他。”

“警察和记者是在哪里发现他的？”我盯着屏幕上的摩天大楼，希望能找出相关地址。

“电视里循环播出的是半个小时前拍到的，据说有人在一栋大楼内发现了人形蜘蛛怪，并且已经开始发狂伤人，于是报了警。现在他们把他跟丢了。你觉得他会去哪里？”

我看着电视里他消失的方向，心里大概有了想法。

“博士，我现在去找你取血清。”我站起身关掉了电视，快步跑下楼去，“我想我知道他会去哪儿。”

58.

所幸克劳福德博士的研究所离我们住的地方并不远，拿血清的时候博士告诉我，一定要在没有其他人在场的时候给他注射，因为血清会影响他的超能力，注射过后的一段时间他会非常虚弱。

更重要的是，要小心现在的蜘蛛侠。他很可能已经丧失理智，甚至可能不再认识我是谁。

59.

我其实并不确定他会不会回家来。

他也许会去墓园看本叔叔和梅姑妈。

但我决定赌一把。

在楼顶天台，我把铁门敞开，站在阴影里等着他到来。

我不知道时间过得是快是慢，但是直升机的轰鸣声出现时，我想我赌对了。

他说我是他黑暗世界里唯一的光。

所以我猜，即使他不再是他，也会向着光走。

我所站的位置正好在铁门后面的楼道里，直升机再怎么变换角度也拍不到我。

而我能看见天台。

所以当直升机的机翼出现在天台外侧时，我知道他来了。

一只人形蜘蛛怪很快爬上了天台边缘。他还穿着蜘蛛战衣，却被两肋长出来的胳膊撑破了几个窟窿。碎布条破破烂烂的挂在身上，狼狈至极。

应该说，除了那身战衣和直立行走的能力，他已经不是彼得帕克了。

我捏了捏口袋里的血清。

他向我冲了过来，像黑暗中的捕食者一般扑向猎物，一只手将铁门甩在身后，切断了天台照进来的光。

他把我抵在墙上，不算光滑的墙面把我的后背硌得生疼。

“彼得……”

我低声叫着他的名字，试图安抚他的情绪。

他身上有伤，很显然，追捕他的警察朝他开枪了。

他盯着我看了半晌，抬起手来——或者说是爪子更准确些。

尖锐的指尖在碰到我光裸的手臂的一瞬间便划出了一道血痕。

我微一皱眉，试图让自己不去想那道伤口。

彼得却像是受到了惊吓一般，嘶鸣一声，朝楼下窜去。

60.

我追不上他。

连警车和直升机都赶不上他的速度。

但我知道他要去哪里。

果然，在墓园里，我找到了跪在梅姑妈墓前的彼得帕克。

白天这里并没有什么人，阴沉的天气更是把打算前来祭奠的人都挡在了家里。

我慢慢走到他的身后，生怕让他再次受到惊吓。

“彼得，是我……”他把手搭在他的肩上。

他似乎完全没有意识到我的靠近——他说过他的蜘蛛感应对我不起作用。

看到我的那一刻，他向后一倒跌坐在地，拼命的往后躲着，看起来害怕极了。

可他怕我什么呢？

我低头看了看自己手臂上还在淌血的伤口，冲着他扬起胳膊：“你是怕弄伤我么？”

他后退的更快了些，不住的摇头阻止我的靠近，喉咙里发出刺耳的嘶鸣。

“别怕！”我缓缓蹲下身去，将长袖放下遮住手上的伤口，“一点儿都不疼。”

他停在了原地，看了我几眼，在我准备起身靠近的时候，掉转头去钻进了墓园后面的树林里。

61.

我追过去的时候，看见他坐在地上，抱着自己的腿缩成一团。

他在发抖。

“彼得……”我走到他面前蹲下来，他抬头看我，这次终于没有再躲。

我伸出手来停在他面前。

他看着我的手，又看向我，然后小心翼翼的将一只手抬了起来，对上我的掌心。

我手指微弯，扣住他的手。

他在指尖触到我的一瞬间又缩了回去。

“你不会划伤我了，”我一边安抚着他，抓住他的手不让他松开，“彼得，抱抱我。”

他迟疑了一会儿，张开手把我圈在了怀里。

说真的，那感觉很诡异，就好像被什么环形的夹子锁起来了一样——毕竟现在的他可是有六条胳膊的人形蜘蛛。

但我没时间想这些有的没的，如果不能在最短时间内为他注射血清，他可能永远都无法变回人类。

所以我抱紧了他，握着针管的手在他背后轻轻拍打：“彼得，别怕，你只是生病了，很快就会好起来的，很快……”

血清打下去的时候，彼得帕克发出了痛苦的嘶鸣声，手臂紧绷，骨节僵硬而咯吱作响。

他一定很痛苦，逆转变异的过程比变异的时候还要疼痛许多。

但他抱着我的力度却没有变。

他不敢用大力抱我，因为现在的我对于他来说太过脆弱。

所以我只好抱紧了他。

痛苦的嘶鸣刺激着我的耳朵，一阵疼痛从耳中传来，我似乎短暂性的失去了听觉。

62.

逆转变异的过程漫长且痛苦，好在他坚持着撑了下来。

我把带来的衣服递给了他，帮他换好之后又休息了半天，才打了车离开了墓园。

回到家已是凌晨，彼得帕克的脸色依然苍白的吓人。我让他呆在家里好好休息，转身回了自己的家。

他至少一天没有吃饭了，得给他做些什么补充营养。

炉子上的汤正慢慢熬着，我设了闹钟，打算在汤煲好之前小睡半个小时。

63.

也许是我睡得太沉了，以至于彼得帕克从阳台翻进我卧室的时候，我都浑然不觉。

直到一阵凉风把我吹醒，我才发现我们竟然坐在帝国大厦的楼顶。

清晨的楼顶有些冷，我扯紧了肩上披着的他的外套，往身边的彼得怀里蹭了蹭，半眯着眼睛嘟囔着问：“我炉子上还煲着汤呢，你关火了没有？”

彼得在我头顶笑了笑。

过了一会儿，他轻轻摇了摇我的肩膀，我睁开眼，看见墨蓝色的天空即将被一抹暖橘追逐吞噬。

朝阳出现的那一刻，他从怀里掏出了一杯奶茶递给了我——还是温的。

早上的楼顶有些凉，我打开奶茶盖子喝了一口。

是我喜欢的味道和甜度，外面很难买到，所以我忍不住多喝了几口。

然后我听到彼得帕克说——对，我听到他说话了，尽管声音并不好听，甚至因为嘶哑而有些吓人——

“我不知道，世界上，还有，多少个平行宇宙，有多少，不一样的彼得帕克。但我确定，这所有宇宙里，只有一个你。我很幸运，能成为拥有你的那个彼得帕克。

“我可以为你，煮一辈子的奶茶，而且我保证，甜度和茶味，一辈子都不会变。”

许多年不能开口说话，导致他现在说起话来也并不连贯。

但他认真的模样实在太过可爱，我忍不住第无数次陷入他温柔干净的眼里无法自拔。

“如果我喜欢的甜度和茶味变了呢？”

“那我希望，你能告诉我，好让我调整到，你喜欢的口味。”

“我喜欢什么样，你都可以做的出来？”

“我会努力。”

“好，看在奶茶的份上，我可以考虑。”

彼得帕克笑了。

这是这段时间以来我第一次看见他笑。

他伸出手来抱我，却又不知为何停在了半空。

他睁大了眼睛询问我，可以么？

这个傻瓜。

我一把抱住了他。

“但我有个条件……我要你摘下面罩。”

他很听话的摘了下来。

“然后吻我。”

于是这个早晨，变成了奶茶味的。

“我也不知道世界上有多少个平行宇宙，有多少个彼得帕克，但我确定你是其中最好的那一个。”

他与我额头相抵，呼吸交缠。

早上的楼顶很冷，但他很暖。

我在他怀里，所以整个世界都是暖的。

我突然觉得，心底里某些一直放不下的过去，似乎也已经放下了。

所以……

“再见彼得帕克。”

再见，那个不属于我的彼得帕克。

“你好，彼得帕克。”

你好，只属于我的彼得帕克。

……

现在，我的先生彼得帕克，他还是不太能长时间说话，所以人们依然认为蜘蛛侠是一个沉默寡言的人。

毕竟，他所有的话，都说给了我一个人听。

END

番外：

哦，我还没给你讲过我和我宇宙的彼得帕克的故事吧？

我好像提到过一些，关于他给我带奶茶的事情。

其实也没有几次。

一开始我确实会抢他的奶茶，谁让他每天早上都在车站上口端着一杯奶茶傻站着呢？

不过，三四次之后，Ned告诉我他一直在等Liz，奶茶也不是给我的。自从第一次我抢走奶茶之后，他就每天都带两杯奶茶了。

那个时候我就知道，他喜欢Liz，所以我也不再抢他的奶茶了。

有一次他问我，是不是不喜欢他做的奶茶。

……我喜欢啊，可我不敢喜欢。

因为我喜欢的奶茶，有他喜欢的人。

但我依然会把这些当做很美好的回忆，哪怕自欺欺人……

我知道后的第一天早上，反常的从一号出站口走了出来，和他打了招呼就走。

他递了奶茶给我，我没拿。

我说我今天不想喝。

他说，那我给你暖着，万一等下上课想喝了呢。

然后他把奶茶放进了怀里。

从那以后的好几天，我都能看见我的桌子上有一杯奶茶，还有他写的小纸条。

他说他去斯塔克工业实习了，奶茶是温的，别忘了喝。

我记得第一天，我端起已经放凉了的奶茶喝了一口之后就丢掉了，从此以后再也没喝过。

奶茶的味道没变。

但也变了。

即使这样，他还是会给我带奶茶，一天也没间断过。

所以后来，我和他摊牌了。

我说，彼得帕克，你要是不喜欢我，就不要再送我和你心上人一样的东西了。我之前会抢，是因为我不知道，可是现在我知道了，所以我不要了，你也不要给我了，我不喜欢喝奶茶。

那天我跑回家，没有回他的短信和电话，他出现在我的窗外我也没理。

紧接着我就来到了这个宇宙。

所以大概，他是亲眼看着我消失的吧……

彼得帕克，你一定会担心，但是千万不必。

我在另一个宇宙过得很好，有一个爱我的彼得帕克，他只会为我做奶茶。

他做的奶茶和你煮的味道一模一样，但比你的更好喝。

后记

16岁的蜘蛛侠，找遍了整个纽约市，直到现在，仍未停止寻找。

几乎所有人都知道，他在找一个女孩儿。

他还欠她一句“抱歉”，没来得及说出口。

也许还有其他什么想说而未说的话，也想一并告诉她……

但如果你能见到蜘蛛侠，请替那个女孩儿转告他——

奶茶冷了，就不好喝了。


	10. 彼得·帕克私人日志的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得视角

1.

彼得帕克有一柜子的笔记本，自从失声之后他的日志就越写越长了，所以这次他决定买个两倍厚的笔记本。

2.

他从楼下的便利店买回笔记本的时候，正好遇上对门的小姑娘来借盐，于是彼得帕克把家里从来没用过的盐全都送给了她。

几个月后彼得帕克在这天的日志里做了如下修改：

“我真傻，怎么能把所有盐都送给她？我应该一次只送一点点，这样她就会经常来借了。哦我在想什么呢？她正在我的厨房做晚饭呢。”

3.

彼得帕克不喜欢吃小饼干，他觉得很硬又没有味道。

而且会长胖，那样他又要重新做一件更大号的战衣。

所以他把小姑娘送的小饼干倒掉了，然后后悔了整整半个月。

4.

彼得帕克好奇自己以前怎么没发现中餐比西餐好吃多了呢？

5.

彼得帕克不喜欢整理房间，所以邀请小姑娘去家里坐的前一天，他花了整整一天，打扫干净了客厅和卫生间，把没洗的战衣都塞进了床底。

6.

小姑娘穿着睡衣在楼道里感冒了，彼得帕克把她送回家后在她床边守了一夜，直到小姑娘要醒的时候才走掉。

哦，他还留下了一杯温水，是用手焐着保温的。

也许还用小姑娘发烧的额头焐过，不过彼得帕克不打算让小姑娘知道。

后来他把这天的日志划掉，改成了一句“小熊睡衣真可爱”。

7.

彼得帕克从来不在办公室停留，除非他徒弟在。

徒弟送的打字机还挺好用的。

8.

小姑娘发现他不爱收拾房间也不会做饭的真相了，努力营造的好男人形象突然崩塌，彼得帕克那天的日志里写满了：

“怎么办o(╥﹏╥)o”

9.

“她趴在我肩上看我写字的时候离我真的好近！我都不敢转头看她不然会不小心亲到她！我好像不小心写错了好多词……”

“她说要去约会！！！！！！！！！！她什么时候有男朋友的！！！！！！我是不是应该回家去？不行，万一遇到坏人怎么办？裙子为什么那么短！！！！！我还是在酒吧外面等着吧。”

“这家酒吧天台真好，以后要常来。”

10.

“短裙真好。”

11.

彼得帕克少写了几天日志，后来他补了回来，说在医院昏迷的时候还是有意识的，最怕听见小姑娘哭。

医生说他本不应该那么快醒过来的，但是他不想小姑娘再哭了。

睁开眼的时候他把小姑娘吵醒了，然后她说伤口很疼。

他也很心疼。

12.

小姑娘来自另一个宇宙！她知道他的秘密身份！难怪她之前吻了蜘蛛侠，却又表白了彼得帕克。

看，蜘蛛侠的女朋友都这么与众不同！

13.

彼得帕克这辈子只告诉过一个人他失声的真相。

说出来之后感觉真好。

14.

康纳斯博士告诉他，他随时可能变成某种怪物，克劳福德博士也许可以帮助他。

彼得帕克想把这件事告诉小姑娘，尤其是看见她熬夜在网上联系医院，整理偏方，最后趴在桌上睡着的时候。

但是他决定先去找克劳福德博士，然后给她一个惊喜。

15.

网上的谣言太多了，小姑娘劝他放弃战衣。

彼得帕克决定报仇之后就答应她。

这个想法坚持了三分钟。

然后彼得帕克又去救了一只困在六楼的猫。

16.

彼得帕克找到了当年那场爆炸的线索，结果错过了小姑娘打来的电话。

她哭的把他吓坏了。

他想和小姑娘一起好好生活，但是姑妈的仇他也想报。

他还想告诉小姑娘自己的身体状况，但是他不敢。

没错，蜘蛛侠，怂了。

“我应该告诉她真相。”

“不不不不行。她知道了会吓坏的。万一她要离开我怎么办？我已经失去了本叔叔和梅姑妈，不能再失去她了。”

“但是博士说我随时可能变成某种怪物，我会不会毁了她的生活？万一我在家里变异，会不会伤到她？”

“以后没了我她一个人怎么办？”

“我到底该不该说实话？”

17.

小姑娘搬回自己家那天起，彼得帕克没有再写过日志。

18.

彼得帕克的日志本里夹着一摞小纸条，不是他的字。

“我错了”

“别生我的气”

“我不敢一个人睡”

……

纸条皱皱巴巴的，但是彼得帕克把他们展平了，还压了膜做成书签。

19.

小姑娘做好了饭送进了彼得帕克的家里，还打扫了卫生。

彼得帕克后来在补上的日志里写：

“她做的饭就算凉了也还是很好吃。”

“我想她了。”

“我决定用博士给我的血清。”

“那是个错误，但我不后悔。”

“变异的时候真疼。”

“我听见她叫我……我真的会毁了她的生活。”

20.

彼得帕克的最后一篇日志，只有一句话：

“我想我不需要再写日志了，现在我可以亲口讲给她听。”


	11. 番外车

1.  
刚刚救下一个卡在阳台上的小男孩儿的蜘蛛侠收到了一条短信：  
“有事情告诉你，快来找我！地址马上发给你。”  
他放下小男孩儿，马上转身跳下了阳台，一路用最快的速度荡回到自己暂存常服的小巷子里，然后迅速往她发来的地址赶去。

2.  
他甚至没有时间脱掉战衣，只匆匆套上了平常的衣服，将战衣堪堪遮住。  
她短信里说的很急的样子，他一刻也不敢耽搁。  
可是当彼得帕克急吼吼的跑到她说的地址的时候才发现，那里竟然是个新开的游乐园。  
本来跑的快要飞起来的彼得帕克渐渐慢下了脚步。  
站在游乐园入口的女孩儿远远的冲他挥了挥手。  
彼得帕克无奈的笑着朝她走了过去。

3.  
女孩儿今天穿了一身长款的米黄色大衣，光裸的小腿白到发光，脚上蹬着一双黑色细高跟。  
没等他走过来，女孩儿便小跑几步到他面前，手里举着两张游乐园的门票，撒娇的靠在他胸口，抬头看他：“你终于来了，我在这儿等你好久了，都要错过最晚入场时间了。”  
彼得帕克抬手拍了拍她的背，低头在她脸上轻轻一吻：“对不起，下次一定比你早到。”  
说完揽着她的腰往里面走去。  
经过很长一段时间的训练，彼得帕克已经能够说话了。他现在的嗓音低沉纯粹，常因轻微的嘶哑而显得异常性感，只是长时间的用嗓仍会导致疼痛，这也许是终生都难以修复的。  
门口检票时，女孩儿踮起脚来在他耳边轻声说道：“没关系，等下会让你弥补的。”  
彼得帕克不解的看了看偷偷笑红了脸的女孩儿。

4.  
两个人在园里玩儿遍了几乎所有的设施，最后来到了摩天轮下排队。  
前面的人不是很多，两个人累得腰膝酸软，在一边的长椅上坐了下来——准确的说，是女孩儿累得腰膝酸软，于是彼得帕克陪着她一起坐了下来。  
排队的人陆陆续续都上了摩天轮，女孩儿却一直拽着彼得帕克的手不让他起来。  
直到游乐园里的人快要走光了，他俩才上了最后一趟游览。

这是市里最高的摩天轮，速度很慢，可以在最高点花几分钟的时间看遍整座城市。  
因为是最后一趟，本身也没有多少人，所以他们前后都是空的。  
摩天轮启动之后，女孩儿趴在窗边，一边看着地上的人，一边抬手解开了大衣的纽扣。  
地上的人已经显得很小了，女孩儿满意的从窗边收回视线，回头看了看旁边坐着的彼得帕克，嘻嘻一笑，将什么东西塞到了他手里。  
彼得帕克只感到手心一阵丝滑的触感，低头一看不禁吓得呼吸一紧。  
女孩儿笑眯眯的握着他的手，把那条黑色蕾丝内裤放进了他的口袋里，转身跨坐在了他腿上。  
彼得帕克一惊。  
难怪她今天要穿着大衣，还乖乖的系好了全部的纽扣，原来里面只穿着那条黑色短裙，就是短到只能遮住大腿根的那条。  
而且现在她下面是真空的。  
彼得帕克有些紧张的握了握拳。女孩儿环住他的脖子，凑到他脸前：“我今天升职加薪了，所以出来庆祝一下不过分吧？”  
女孩儿说着，不等彼得帕克有何反应，低头献上缠绵的一吻。  
等到两人都呼吸急促的分开换气，她低声笑道：“而且我决定，从现在开始，到明天早上上班之前的每一秒，你都是我一个人的。”  
是我一个人的彼得帕克，不是纽约人的蜘蛛侠。  
女孩儿说完就迫不及待的又吻上了他。彼得帕克的呼吸越发不稳，他很怕自己会在摩天轮上失控。于是他搂住女孩儿的腰，身子前倾着回吻她，然后往后一靠和她暂时分开。  
女孩儿从他悄红了的脸上看出了他的心思，于是使坏的抓紧他的衣领，下身不断扭动磨蹭着，让他无处可躲。彼得帕克感觉到自己正顶着她最柔软的地方，即使隔着他的两层衣料也能感受到那里的温度和娇嫩。  
他不得不加重了手上的力气，按住不安分的女孩儿。  
“别动了。”他低声忍道。  
女孩儿凑到他耳边低语：“我只是好奇，蜘蛛侠在穿着紧身衣时，要是起了反应，会怎么解决？”说着伸出舌尖轻轻划过他的耳朵。  
彼得帕克闭上眼睛不去看她，但这样做的结果就是其他感官能力的增强，她头发上有洗发水的香味儿，像什么不安分的气体一样顺着他的呼吸钻进他体内，把他的心撩的发痒。  
女孩儿感觉到他沉重的呼吸打在自己颈间，而摩天轮也已经走了一圈，马上就要回到地面。  
她笑嘻嘻的坐回到座位上，看了一眼彼得帕克紧绷的裤子，贴心的问道：“要不要我把外衣脱下来给你遮一遮？”  
她里面只穿了超短裙！而且还是真空的！  
彼得帕克只是想一想她现在大衣里面的模样都觉得浑身发热了起来，扭过头去看向窗外，试图让自己冷静。  
然而直到工作人员从外面帮他们打开门，小彼得帕克依然没有消下去的意思。  
女孩儿笑着把自己的手提包塞进了他手里。  
工作人员看着脸色涨红的彼得帕克，好心的问道：“这位先生您还好吧？”  
女孩儿挎上彼得帕克的胳膊，回头道：“没事儿，他恐高，吓得。”  
听着她得意的笑声，彼得帕克涨红的脸又热了几分。  
等远离了工作人员，彼得帕克低头看向她，“咬牙切齿”的问道：“我恐高？”  
“怎么啦，蜘蛛侠不可以恐高嘛？”女孩儿挑了挑眉，松开他的胳膊往下一处跑去。  
彼得帕克在后面看着她的背影，自己却不敢快步去追，只好拿着她的包挡在前面，小步的跟在她身后。

5.  
当女孩儿在鬼屋里抹着黑再一次对他动手动脚时，彼得帕克觉得这趟游乐园是该快点儿结束了。  
于是他忍着好不容易安抚下去的小彼得，抓着女孩儿的手跑出了游乐园。  
他脱下常服，抱着女孩儿的腰，换上一管新的蛛丝往家的方向荡去。  
这一路蜘蛛侠的蛛丝射偏了好几次，幸好都是挑着人少的小巷走，才没有人注意到今天不太正常的蜘蛛侠。  
当然了，这一切都是他怀里那个小姑娘的功劳。  
彼得帕克手指微颤的开门的时候，女孩儿心里想，为什么超级英雄一定要穿紧身衣呢？那里现在看起来也太明显了吧。  
房门合上的“啪”声一响，女孩儿立刻转身凑到他嘴边，向后一压把他按在了墙上，紧接着抬手脱掉了自己的外套。  
大衣落在脚边，腰带扣发出“咚”的一声闷响。  
回到了家里的彼得帕克显然比在游乐园自在得多，很快往前一跨，将女孩儿压在了对面的墙上，长腿顶在女孩儿分开的双腿间，一手抚着她的大腿外侧，另一只手将她托了起来。女孩儿的腿立刻缠在了他的腰上，任由他带着往卧室走去。  
然而彼得帕克高估了自己的自制力。  
亢奋了一下午的小彼得再度兴奋起来的状态可不是他想控制就控制得了的，于是还未来得及走回卧室，他就忍不住走到客厅的沙发前，双膝跪在沙发上，而她的后背抵在沙发靠背上，腿还挂在他腰间。  
他急切的吻着她的侧脸，继而向下吻去，一只手顺势拉起了她的短裙。  
女孩儿的头向后仰着，双手在他的背上摩挲，口中发出细细的呻吟。  
薄薄的短裙被他拉到胸口以上，女孩儿雪白的皮肤暴露在微凉的空气里，紧贴着他滚烫的身体。  
彼得快速的脱下了战衣，吻着女孩儿发红的耳尖，低声道：“准备好了？”  
女孩儿喘息着点点头，接着就觉得身体被撑开，微微发胀又烫得发慌。  
他缓慢的递进引起她一阵颤抖，咬紧了他与她结合的部分，惹得他的喉咙里发出一阵沉吟。  
老沙发的骨架随着他运动的节奏发出规律的响动，女孩儿的手指揪着他的头发，低头与他接吻，嘴里发出诱人的哼声。  
结束的时候，两个人的汗沾湿了沙发表面的细绒。  
彼得帕克抱着女孩儿进浴室清理着，一边笑问她饿不饿。  
“饿，但是不想做饭。要不你给我做？”

6.  
当女孩儿看见彼得帕克浪费了三盘食材之后，终于忍不住笑着吻了吻他的脸，拉着他的手走出了厨房。  
“不难为你了，我们出去吃吧。”  
“好，想吃什么？”  
“吃什么都可以！反正升职了加薪了，随便吃！”  
彼得帕克没说什么，笑着帮疲惫的女孩儿换好衣服，带她去了自己以前经常去的咖啡厅。

7.  
两个人安静的面对面坐着，女孩儿很快吃完了面前的蛋糕，一边喝着咖啡，一边直勾勾的盯着对面的彼得帕克，眼睛眨都不眨。  
“看我干什么？”他好笑的问她。  
女孩儿冲他一笑，站起身来挪到他旁边坐下，一只手搭在了他的腿上，不听话的往上滑去。  
彼得一愣，用眼神询问她，知不知道自己在干嘛。  
女孩儿把下巴搭在他肩上，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他：“我是不是说过，直到明天上班之前的每一分钟，你都是我的？”

8.  
幸好咖啡厅离家不远，小彼得这次没有等太久。  
吃饱喝足补充体力之后，两个人在卧室里打起了持久战。

9.  
几次高潮之后女孩儿累得眼睛都不想睁，趴在彼得帕克的胸口剧烈喘息着，挣扎的抓过床头的手机按亮锁屏。  
“我的天，还有七个小时就要起床上班了，我好累……”  
彼得帕克抬手接过她手里的手机扔回床头，翻身压上她。  
他的膝盖还在女孩儿两腿中间，女孩儿挂在他腰上的小腿讨好的晃了晃，两只手揽着他的肩膀：“已经两个小时了，不能再来了。”  
彼得帕克咬了一口女孩儿的耳尖：“以后还敢不敢诱惑师父了？”  
女孩儿抬起头来在他嘴角落下一吻：“我知道错了，以后还敢。”  
彼得帕克作势一顶，吓得女孩儿往旁边一滚，扯过被子把自己全部裹了起来。  
“晚安师父！”

10.  
第二天一早，女孩儿揉着饿扁了的肚子，刚走出卧室就闻到了一阵香味儿。  
厨房里裹着她的碎花小围裙的彼得帕克回头看她：“早餐马上好了，先去刷牙。”  
还未睡醒的女孩儿“哦”了一声，转身走近浴室，直到凉水打在脸上，才猛地想起……  
难怪昨天晚上一直觉得旁边的床上没有人，难道他一整晚都在学做早餐？  
那……  
“彼得帕克！你是不是把我买的菜都浪费完了！！！”


	12. 番外《在未来等我》1

1.

我和彼得帕克回到了我的宇宙。

前段时间，多个平行宇宙突然发生了严重错乱，不时出现时空交汇的反常现象。这段时间因为时空错乱而失踪的人不在少数。

而我们也是在一次错乱中意外来到了我的宇宙。

寻找回去的办法无果后，我们只好等待下一次时空错乱的来临。

2.

好在我身上还带着自己家的钥匙，和我在另一个宇宙的家门钥匙绑在同一个钥匙链上。

我拽着彼得的衣袖打了辆出租车。

“师傅，麻烦去这个地址，谢谢。”

我把地址交给司机之后就和彼得一起安静的坐在了后排，看着窗外略算熟悉的风景。两年了，希望这里和我离开之前相差不大。

司机没说话，只是一路上不停的从后视镜里打量我，眼神有些诡异。

彼得和我一样注意到了，于是在到家之前，他叫停了车。

“我们在这里下。”他说着，递给我一个眼神，要我先下车。

我打开车门的一瞬间，司机突然叫住了我：“你认识蜘蛛侠么？”

我一愣，回头看了一眼彼得。

他面无表情的攥紧了拳头。

“纽约市所有人都认识蜘蛛侠。”我说道。

“不，我的意思是，朋友的那种认识。或者，也许你的男朋友认识。”司机说着，从副驾驶的储藏格里拿了一张纸给我，上面有我的照片，和一段彼得帕克的留言。

司机在我看那张边缘发卷的寻人启事的时候继续说着：“他找了你很久了。”

“这不是蜘蛛侠的留言。他为什么要找我？我又不是什么超级反派。”我故作不解的笑了笑，但我知道我当时一定笑得很僵硬。

“他说他朋友的女友失踪了，所以把寻人启事给了纽约市的很多出租车司机，还在很多地方张贴过。”司机说着，瞥了彼得一眼，视线转向那张纸，“你的男朋友一定很爱你。”

3.

彼得帕克在找我。

寻人启事下面写着的日期是两年前，我失踪的第二天。

也就是说，我在另一个宇宙的这两年里，他一直在寻找我。

哪怕是动用蜘蛛侠的身份。

我下了车，站在路边深吸了两口气，把寻人启事扔进了一旁的垃圾桶。

彼得站在我身边一言不发。

“走吧，”我转过头看他，“回家。”

说完我抓起他的手就走。

彼得沉默的跟着我，走过两个街区才在红灯前停下，问我：“不想见见他么？他担心了你两年。”

我仰头看了看脑袋顶上的路灯：“两年足够改变很多东西了。”

彼得没有接话，抬起胳膊揽住了我的肩膀。

我抓住他搭在我肩上的手，冲他笑了笑：“刚才那个司机不是说了么，我男朋友很爱我，所以啊，我现在只想和我的男朋友好好过日子……过去的都过去了。”

彼得淡淡的微笑起来，低头给了我一个吻。

但我看得出来，他现在的心情并不怎么好。

4.

离我的单身公寓还有两条街的时候，不知道在这座城市的什么地方，再一次发生了时空错乱。大地的震荡传至脚下，我整个人站立不稳，向前摔去。彼得伸手拦住我的腰，转身把我护在了怀里。

我紧紧抓着他的衣服，才不至于狼狈倒地。

其他人就没这么幸运了。

这次的震感太过强烈，不少人来不及扶住些什么，就纷纷跌倒在地。

彼得扶着我躲在一旁的商店门口，确定我没事儿之后，他迅速跑到路上，护着受伤的行人到安全的地方。

街对面突然传来一阵惊呼，我看到黑色的阴影正在急速放大，伴随着什么东西碎裂的响动，我才意识到，刚才的震动将楼顶的广告牌震了下来。

5.

蜘蛛侠的蛛网在广告牌触地之前牢牢地黏住了它。

年轻的彼得帕克把牌子正下方吓到瘫软的行人带离危险区域，转过身却突然愣住了。

我看见他盯着我发呆，抿着唇冲他笑了笑。

“嘿……”少年快步向我走了过来，我面对距离过近的他，忍不住后退了半步。

他长开双臂，却什么也说不出来，愣了半天只说了一句：“你回来了？”

我点了点头，越过少年长宽了的肩看到路边众人，低声道：“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠。”

他仿佛刚刚意识到此刻他仍是带着面罩的超级英雄，而不是车站口举着奶茶的傻小子。

于是他也后退了两步，咳了两声，用刻意装出的成熟嗓音说了声：“不客气。”

6.

我从他身边走过，拉着彼得的手离开了街头。

回到家里我才发现，离开两年了，屋里竟然没有一点儿灰尘，就连我离开之前塞在冰箱里的剩菜都被人处理干净了。

难道是房东把屋子租给了别人？

但门锁并没有换，就连我的一些私人用具都没有动过。

看着橱柜里摆放整齐的炼乳和茶包，我似乎知道了什么。

7.

晚上，我拉着彼得躺在我的小床上。

他用手指梳着我的头发，看着天花板沉默了半天，突然问我：“如果能选择留在这里，还是回到我的宇宙，你会去哪儿？”

“不是你的宇宙，是我们的宇宙。”我枕在他胸口，动了动脑袋，“当然是我们的宇宙。”

“你不想去见见你的朋友们么？或者是家人？”

“我没有家人，所有宇宙里我唯一的家人就是你了。”

彼得正要说什么，就听见门口传来了开锁的声音。

我蹭的坐了起来，看了看同样一脸疑惑的彼得，穿上拖鞋小跑了出去。

8.

背着书包的彼得帕克站在门口，看见穿着睡衣拖鞋的我，手抓着头发，盯着地板不知所措。

我之前的猜测果然是对的，毕竟会打扫我的屋子，在我的厨房摆满做奶茶的原料，还知道我的备用钥匙放在哪里的，也只有他了。

于是我回过头去，让我的彼得回卧室等我。

他低头深深地看了我一眼，又看看门口局促的少年版的自己，不情愿的走回了卧室，关起了门。

9.

年轻的彼得帕克坐在我对面的沙发上，手里捧着一杯热茶。

“所以这两年里你每周都会来我家打扫房间？”

“嗯。”

“我记得你不喜欢打扫卫生。”

“嗯……”

“你这两年都在找我？”

“对……”

是我的错觉么？还是18岁的彼得帕克开始变得不那么话痨了？

“彼得，”我伸手把他那杯热茶拿开，“你突然不说话会让我觉得你不正常。”

彼得帕克挠了挠毛茸茸的后脑勺，眼神飘向卧室门口：“这两年你去哪儿了？那个……你的男朋友，看起来很眼熟。”

我迟疑了片刻，脑子里整理起这两年中发生的事情：“两年前，我不知道怎么去到了另一个宇宙，一个平行空间，然后在那里遇到了蜘蛛侠彼得帕克。前几天我们两个因为时空错位又回到了这里。”说完，我补充道，“我的男朋友，是那个宇宙的彼得帕克。”

18岁的男孩儿脸上露出复杂的表情，我不知道他是为了哪一件事而表现的这么纠结。

“他是未来的我么？我今天在街上看见他了，我们长得很像。”

我摇头：“他是另一个宇宙的你，但也不是你。你们有完全不同的过去，我也希望你有一个不一样的未来。”

“真的，不能一样么……”彼得帕克小声的自言自语道。

“不能。”看着他低着头的样子，我忍不住摸了摸他的小卷毛，“他曾经经历过的那一切，我希望你永远也不会遇到。至于未来……”

他抬起眼睛看我。

“未来，谁也不知道。”

送他到门口的时候，他突然转过身来问我：“如果我和他的未来有哪怕一点点的相似之处，会是你么？”

“我说了，未来我们谁都不知道。”

“我是说如果。”

我看着他水汪汪的大眼睛，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“你的未来会有人等着陪你一起走，至于会不会是另一个我，我不知道。”

彼得帕克低下头不说话，过了一会儿，他猛地仰起头来，笑得像以前一样傻呵呵的：“我以前错过了，但是未来不会了。在未来等我，我会找到你的。”

我知道他不是在和我说话，又或者他是在告诉自己与我道别。

我加重了手上的力道，握紧了他仍显单瘦的肩：“再见，彼得。”


	13. 在未来等我 2

——我的爱人，他从未做过任何坏事，可这个世界所有的痛苦与灾难，却都不公平的要他来扛。

10.

少年走下楼梯的背影有些失落。在转角处他最后抬头看了我一眼，露出了彼得帕克标志性的傻笑。  
我冲他挥了挥手，在他脚步声消失之后关上了房门。

走回卧室时，我的彼得正背对着我躺在床上，地上扔着不知从哪里找出来的蜘蛛侠抱枕。那是我从一个叫斯坦周边店的小商店买来的，蜘蛛侠的等身抱枕。

大概是吃醋了吧。

我忍不住偷偷笑了笑，回手去关门。

掌心触到金属门把手的时候，我微微愣了一瞬。

门把是热的。

就算是最热的天气，金属的门把手也不会热到烫手的程度。

所以只有一种合理的解释，就是有人长时间握着它没放开过。

啧啧啧，彼得帕克啊彼得帕克，藏在门后面偷听我说话，现在还装作乖乖睡觉的样子。

幼稚。

我在他身后躺下，背对着他扯过被子，一句话也没说。

就在我困得真要睡过去的时候，突然感觉到身后一动，一只胳膊伸过来把我扯到胸前，彼得的脑袋埋在我后颈处，吸着鼻子嘟囔着：“明天就把你带回我的宇宙去。”

我笑出了声，拍了拍他的胳膊：“好，明天就回去。”

11.

彼得帕克是认真的。

第二天他果然去找回到他的宇宙的办法了，或者说，根本不需要主动去找。

我和他一起坐在客厅的电视前，听着那些科学家们解释着平行宇宙的概念，以及这种错乱发生的可能原因。

他们所说的那些专业术语，我一个也没听懂。

而彼得只是安静的听着，不时点点头。我想他那么聪明，一定明白该做些什么。

“所以我们推测，所有的平行空间都有自己运行的轨迹，所以之前我们才能相安无事，但现在有一个相当于控制中枢一样的东西发生了故障，导致这些轨道发生了交汇。”

“错位如果继续下去，按照我们检测到的数据来算，明天，将会有一场强烈的碰撞，甚至可能导致其中几个平行空间就此消失。”

“如果有人能进入时空裂缝，也许可以找到解决的办法，让所有宇宙恢复运行。”

“但这很可能是一趟单程的旅行，错位和裂缝产生的时间与空间看起来都是随机的，时空裂缝里存在什么，会发生什么，都是不可预知的。”

我虽然没听懂前面那些分析和解释，但我听懂了最后这些结论。

我紧张的看向彼得，他却只是看着画面，握紧了我的手。

12.

“彼得，我不许你去。”

关掉电视，我单方面要求开一场家庭会议。

彼得帕克保持着一贯的沉默，对我的话，似乎一句也没听进去。

“彼得！”我在他面前蹲下身，仰头看着他深色的眼睛，“你是我所有宇宙里唯一的家人，我不想你去冒险。”

他对上我的视线，抬手捧着我的脸，半晌才微微笑道：“好。”

13.

但他是个骗子。

我一直都知道。

彼得帕克从来都是说话不算数的大骗子。

他说过那么多次，要和我一起好好生活，可每次他还是会穿上战衣，把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。

他说要带我回他的宇宙，可他现在却打算为了所有平行空间去死。

后来我从18岁的彼得帕克那里得知，在电视上听到这些科学家们所说的解决方法后，他去找了他。

或者说，是他在路上“偶遇”了18岁的正在行侠仗义的蜘蛛侠——但我知道，他是有意去找他的。

他们两个都知道了那所谓的牺牲自己拯救世界的办法，甚至从那帮科学家那里得到了他们预测的下一次裂缝出现的时间和具体位置。

于是两个宇宙的蜘蛛侠都决定牺牲自己。

但他们太了解对方，他们知道不管是哪个宇宙的彼得帕克，都会毫不犹豫的献出生命，只要可以拯救他所在乎的人，和他所在乎的这座对他并不好的城市。

他们为了那个壮烈的名额争了起来，最后我的彼得帕克妥协了。

——表面上妥协了。

他说：“这是你的宇宙，如果你想拯救它，那就去吧。”

但谁都知道，他不会袖手旁观。

当晚，18岁的彼得帕克陪着他的梅姨做了饭，洗了碗，乖乖的把整个家整理好，陪着她说了很长时间的话。梅姨觉得意外，但并没有多问，而是亲吻了他的额头让他去睡觉。

而我的彼得帕克，却没有瞒过我。

14.

我等了他很久，直到夜深了他才轻手轻脚的进了家，连灯都没有开。

我“啪”的一声拉开了床头灯。

他愣在原地，但很快回过神来，走到我身边坐下，故作镇定的搂住我道：“这么晚还不睡？”

我盯着他的眼睛，开门见山：“你是不是要去那个什么时空裂缝？”

见我如此笃定，彼得帕克沉默了。

我猜他在纠结要不要骗我这一次。

于是我在他说话之前开口了：“你想好了，这可能是你最后一次骗我，连求我原谅你的机会都没有了。”

正想说些什么的彼得帕克张着嘴，却什么都没说出来，纠结和犹豫最终化作一声叹息，在我耳边低低化开：“对不起。”

对不起三个字在我脑子里轰的炸开，那一刻我宁愿他选择了骗我。

“我想和你一起回到我们的宇宙，过属于我们的生活，但你我都知道，这不可能。”

“如果不解决这次危机，我们的宇宙，这个宇宙，还有其他的平行空间，都可能消失。”

“我不想让你消失。”

我推开彼得帕克的手，起身站在白墙面前，捂着嘴，眼里却还是蓄起了泪。

彼得帕克从背后握住我的肩膀：“总得有人去解决问题，我们都知道那个人会是谁。”

“不能是你。”我嘴硬的摇头拒绝他所说的话。

他轻轻环住我：“只能是我。”

15.

我知道，彼得帕克不会让任何人牺牲，除了他自己。

我曾因为他这样慈悲而仁善的性格爱上他，现在却只希望他能自私一点，哪怕就一点。

但他没有。

即使这一刻，我用一辈子的眼泪求他，也不能让他放弃进入裂缝的念头。

16.

这晚我紧紧地抱着彼得帕克，在天台上彼此依偎。

第二天太阳升起后，他就要离开我，孤身一人踏上一段充满未知的旅程。

——甚至不知能否回来的旅程。

我一分一秒的数着时间。

从前我希望黑夜能尽快过去，今天我却只想长夜无尽，好拦住我身边沉默的英雄。

但时间从来不会因谁而慢下来，太阳升起的那一刻，我本能的抱紧了他。

彼得帕克轻轻拍了拍我的背：“你看，今天的朝阳像不像之前我陪你看的那次。”

他说的那么轻松，轻松到好像即将牺牲的那个人不是他一样。

我埋在他怀里疯狂摇头，双臂紧锁着他的腰，怎么也不肯放开。

他无奈的笑着，抱着我回到楼下的家里。

然后在客厅，他和我道别。

我一把拉住他的手：“我和你一起去。就算是最后一程，我也想和你一起去。能在一起，多呆一秒是一秒。”

他笑了笑，低下头来吻我，然后一把把我按在了椅子上，手腕射出的蛛丝把我死死地捆在了上面。

我呆愣的看着他。

彼得帕克把我掉下来的头发别回我耳后：“我知道你想做什么，所以我不会让你去的。”

“不行，彼得帕克你不能这样，你不能……”

他用蛛丝封住了我的嘴。

“我说过，事情总要有人解决。只能是我，不会是你，或者那个才满18岁的小子。”

他蹲在我面前，眼神比往常更温柔：“遇见你之前我不算是个英雄，遇到你之后我才活得像个样子。你是我生命的奇迹，我不会让你替我去的。”

“我比他大8岁，我不会让一个小孩子去做这些事儿。”

“自我牺牲这种事情，还是交给超级英雄更合适。”

我拼命的摇晃着椅子，试图挣脱，但蛛丝太过牢固，连那些超级反派都挣不开，我做什么也都是徒劳。

彼得帕克温柔的眼神安抚着我：“你放心，即使进入裂缝，也不一定会死。”

“不管我到了哪个时空，我都会找到办法回到你身边。”

“在未来等我，我一定找到你。”

17.

两小时后蛛丝融解了。

我撕开身上粘着的蛛网，扑到电话机旁打给彼得帕克。

无人接听。

我跑到楼下，就听到商店里的电视中传来报道的声音：“笼罩在纽约上空长达几个月的时空扭曲，在今晨八点十分突然消失了。早前科学家预测的平行空间相撞产生的震感也在同一时间恢复了平静，专家表示仍未找到合理解释。但在预测的震源处，有人见到了蜘蛛侠……”

我赶到震源处时，只看到18岁的蜘蛛侠跪在地上，前方是一座新建的纪念碑，那是一个在战争中牺牲了自己，拯救了整座城市的年轻的无名英雄。

他看到我，跑到我跟前来，声音带着哭腔：“对不起，对不起……本该是我，我们都说好了，本该是我……”

我看着纪念碑，拍了拍彼得的肩膀：“不该是你。”

他似乎没听懂我的话，认真看向我。

“如果必须牺牲谁才能拯救世界，那一定会是他。因为他是……”

是全世界最傻的彼得帕克。


	14. 在未来等我 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三人称

18.

26岁的彼得帕克失踪了。

他的女朋友找了他很久很久，甚至不惜一切去找什么时空穿梭的方法。

她说他一定还活着，就在某个时间某个宇宙。

他说过会回去找她。

她也在找他。

就这样找了几个月……

19.

彼得帕克并没有死。

进入到时空裂缝之后的他进行了一场神秘而奇幻的冒险。

一个自称蜘蛛夫人的女人将他带到了不同的平行空间，他在那里经历了几个月的磨练，和其他英雄一起平息了外太空的战争，也成功阻止了另一个宇宙的彼得帕克毁灭所有平行空间。

完成这一切后，蜘蛛夫人告诉他，作为拯救所有宇宙的奖励，他可以选择去到三个不同的时间点，不管是过去还是未来。

“那是一个幻境空间，和你所在的宇宙一样，但你的宇宙并不会因你所做的而有所改变。在回到你女朋友的身边之前，你有三个小时的时间。去和你的过去告个别，或者，去看看你可能的未来。”

20.

没有丝毫犹豫，彼得帕克选择的第一个时间点，是本叔叔去世那天。

他教训了当时那个自私的彼得帕克，也成功赶在本叔叔出事之前救了他。

第二个时间点，他选择了导致梅姑妈离世、以及他失声的那场爆炸。

在这个幻境空间里，被他救下的本叔叔如今依然活着，彼得帕克在爆炸发生前指挥他们去了安全地带，并且提前找到这一切的幕后黑手，将他扔进了监狱。

做完这一切后，蜘蛛夫人出现在他身后，问：“你知道这一切都不是真的，对吧？就算你救下他们，在你的宇宙，他们也不可能复活了。”

“我知道。但是在这个宇宙，他们可以继续活下去。至少这个宇宙的彼得帕克，不用像我一样后悔一生。”

“还剩最后一个选择。前两个你都选择了过去，最后一个，要不要选择未来？”

彼得帕克想了想，摇头：“不，我已经想好要去哪里了。”

21.

彼得帕克瞥了一眼隔壁阳台上一地的纸团，从阳台翻进了女孩儿家。

她正坐在客厅的沙发上，抱着抱枕低低抽泣。

“嘿……”他对这个房间无比熟悉，随手打开一个抽屉，拿着一盒纸抽递到女孩儿面前。

女孩儿吓了一跳，一把扔掉抱枕，从沙发上跳了起来，躲到一旁：“你是谁？为什么穿着蜘蛛侠的衣服？！”

她哭的眼睛通红，装作凶狠的质问时声音还在发抖。

彼得帕克赶紧后退了两步，一把摘掉了自己的面罩：“别怕，是我。”

“彼得？”女孩儿惊呆了，“可是，可是你怎么……？”

“我会告诉你，但是你要答应我，不会被吓到。”

22.

彼得帕克把后来发生的所有事情，都告诉了她。

包括这个时间点上正在变异的蜘蛛侠。

“抱歉，我本来想早一点赶来阻止他注射血清的，但是路上被绿恶魔缠住了，我赶到的时候，他已经走了。”

女孩儿坐在他身边默默地听着，手里忙活着给他包扎伤口——刚才与绿恶魔的遭遇战是他意料之外的事情，他一心想着回来阻止变异，被绿恶魔的机翼划伤了手臂。

“不怪你，那不是你的错。说到底，是我太过殷勤才让他决定注射血清的。”年轻的女孩儿看向阳台的方向，窗外依然是一片漆黑的夜幕，“你刚才说，有一个叫玛利亚·克劳福德的人可以帮他？”

彼得帕克点头：“在我的宇宙，就是她研究出了逆转变异的血清。”

“那我应该去找她了。”女孩儿低头微笑，“毕竟，我宇宙的蜘蛛侠还等着我去救他呢。”

彼得帕克微一蹙眉：“你信我说的么？”

“我信啊。”女孩儿剪短纱布，抬头冲他笑了笑，“彼得帕克说的话，我都信。再说，我也是来自另外一个宇宙的，我告诉你的时候，你不是也信了么？”

23.

彼得帕克本来打算送她到克劳福德博士的办公室，但蜘蛛夫人却提醒了他，刚才遭遇绿恶魔浪费了太多时间，三个小时的时限马上就要到了。

他只好把地址写了下来交给女孩儿：“按这个地址去找，她会给你需要的血清。”

说完，彼得帕克不放心的看了看她，叮嘱道：“他现在刚刚变异，正处在很狂暴的阶段，你一定要等到明天早上再去找他。不管彼得帕克变成什么样子，他都会记得你。”

女孩儿收好了地址，仰起头来：“谢谢你。”

送他到门口的时候，女孩儿突然发问：“你为什么不选择去未来看看，反而要回到现在这个时间点？”

彼得帕克脚步一顿：“因为在我那个宇宙，我变异的时候没人陪在她身边。”说完，他回头看了女孩儿一眼，感激道，“即使在这个宇宙发生的事情不会在我那个宇宙同步，我依然很感激。”

女孩儿回以微笑：“我也很感激，谢谢你告诉我将来发生的事情，这样，再难的日子我都有信心熬过去的。”

说着，女孩儿把手中的纱布塞进了他手里：“我不知道未来的我会不会跟你说这些，或者有没有机会说。但是我想替她告诉你，不管将来发生什么，不许瞒她不许骗她，哪怕是你受伤了，怕她心疼，你也要告诉她。因为不管是开心还是难过，她都想和你一起熬过去。”

女孩儿向彼得帕克伸出手。他低头看了看，笑着握住了她的手。

没有拥抱，即使知道对面的人是自己来自另一个宇宙的恋人，他们依然保持着应有的距离，这仿佛是彼得帕克和他的女孩儿之间与生俱来的默契。

女孩儿坚定的握着他的手，看着他深色的眼睛，但却不是在看他。

“不管现在有多难多苦我都会熬过去的……在未来等我。”

24.

彼得帕克回到他的女朋友身边时，正是凌晨时分。

屋子里还开着灯，她趴在沙发上睡得很不踏实。

彼得帕克环顾了房子一眼，垃圾桶里堆满了一次性的外卖餐盒，桌子上也沾了一层灰。

他在外面拯救世界的这几个月，她一定过得很辛苦。

于是彼得帕克心疼的走到女孩儿身边，把她从沙发上抱了起来，放回了卧室的床上。

女孩儿的眼珠快速的转动着，似乎正在做梦。

他面对面和她一起侧躺在小床上，奔波了数月的身体早已疲惫不堪。在她脸上轻轻落下一吻后，他拥着她睡了过去。

25.

第二天清晨，女孩儿睁开眼就看见了躺在自己身边的彼得帕克。

她一愣神，狠狠地咬了自己的手背一口。

嘶，真疼。

疼得眼里都蓄起了泪。

她伸过手来想要摸摸他长出胡茬的脸，又怕惊醒了睡梦中的他，只好抬手抚了抚他柔软的棕发，好确认真的是他。

26.

彼得帕克是听到女孩儿的抽泣声醒过来的，睁开眼就看见她满眼是泪，还强忍着不敢哭出声的委屈模样。

“嘿，我回来了。”他抬手擦掉她的眼泪，疲惫的微笑着，嗓音带着晨时的沙哑。

见他醒来，女孩儿再也控制不住的抱紧了他，终于大声的哭了起来。

“对不起，”他拍着她的后背，“以后不管发生什么，我都不会瞒你不会骗你，我保证。”

她抬头瞪他。

彼得帕克伸出了三根手指：“这次是真的保证。”

27.

“彼得，昨天晚上我做了个梦，我梦到你穿越到不同的时空，拯救了所有的平行宇宙。”

“我还梦到你见到了过去的我。”

“还有一个自称是蜘蛛夫人的女人，她向我解释了一切。”

“不过你不打算解释一下，你进裂缝之前，为什么要跟18岁的彼得帕克说，我的未来只能等你？


	15. cp一百问

1 请问您的名字？

PP：彼得帕克

我：xx （没错就是淇深）  
2 年龄是？

PP：26

我：xx （淇深22了！）  
3 性别是？

PP：男

我：女……这个问题有必要吗不是很明显看得出来的吗？  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？

PP：（比起其他宇宙的彼得帕克）有些内向沉默

我：比较活泼，偶尔大条  
5 对方的性格？

PP：傻可爱，很体贴

我：他超温柔的！你别看他不说话但是他对你好的话你一定能感觉到  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？

PP：她搬到我对面之后，在家门口

我：我搬到小公寓之后没几天，去他家借盐的时候见到的  
7 对对方的第一印象？

PP：傻傻的，搬过去好几天竟然还没买盐

我：他果然不爱说话【现在觉得他26了还没有女朋友是正常的了，怎么这么不会说话！  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？

PP：她是知道我不能说话之后还对我和以前一样好的女孩儿

我：我也不知道喜欢他哪一点，大概都喜欢  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？

PP：没有讨厌的地方，有时候会心疼她和我在一起太辛苦【还有在外面调戏我！

我：他有事情不告诉我的时候就很讨厌！！！【你不喜欢那以后不做了

PP：【我喜欢  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？

PP：好

我：贼好  
11 您怎么称呼对方？

PP：love

我：彼得

PP：（小声）偶尔换一下称呼也可以的

我：我家那口子  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？

PP：love, darling, honey...

我：daddy

PP：？？？

我：开玩笑的。怎么叫都行，叫老婆也可以  
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？

PP：hmmmm这个好难

我：像狗狗一样温柔可爱的蜘蛛

PP：不存在这种蜘蛛

我：（摸头发）你就是  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？

PP：蜘蛛追踪器吧，到哪里我都能找到她

我：我正在准备纪念日小礼物呢，刮胡刀啊针线盒啊新战衣啊我还在纠结  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
PP：想再见一次本叔叔和梅姑妈（虽然这好像不能算是礼物）

我：想让他休息一天不要出去拼命然后陪我在家里做小饼干

PP：我喜欢小饼干

我：我知道

淇：（小声）你明明不喜欢小饼干，你说吃多了会胖的穿不进战衣

PP：我女朋友做的不一样！

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
PP：没有！

我：被我调戏的时候总是害羞，其实我还蛮想在外面试试的

淇：咳，最近限速你知道的吧？

17 您的毛病是？  
PP：？

我：？？

淇：好的那就是没有的意思，下一题

18 对方的毛病是？  
PP：？？？没有

我：总瞎承担责任怪累的

PP：噢）

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
PP：好像没有过

我：说要给我带冰激凌回来结果半路跑去救被绑架的美女小姐姐什么的

PP：不用强调美女……

我：我强调的是冰激凌！

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
PP：冰激凌化了

我：因为美女小姐姐

PP：说好不强调这个的！

我：（不理）他脾气太好了，你见过他发脾气么？

PP：就一次我摔了个杯子

我：行了闭嘴彼得

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
PP：哪种程度？

我：那种程度

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
PP：表白算约会么？那就是酒吧天台？

我：算吧，虽然在我心里我俩早就和同居没什么区别了

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
PP：把我吓一跳我以为她有男朋友了，后来就很开心

我：他脸红了，比我还红，有一点点微妙的尴尬

24 那时进展到何种程度？

PP：接吻  
我：我表白的然后他主动亲我的

25 经常去的约会地点？  
PP：天台

我：天台

淇：你们好无聊哦……

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
PP：做个生日蛋糕送给她！学做两道她最喜欢的菜

我：给他做一大桌子菜

淇：确实很无聊……

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
PP：她

我：我

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
PP：她是我黑暗世界里唯一的光

我：他是我所有宇宙里唯一的家人了

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
PP：当然

我：当然啦！

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
PP：要我别再出去冒险打架的时候

我：说不出去打架了但是半夜还是偷偷跑出去然后一身伤回来，怎么说都不听，我已经放弃了

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
PP：？不会的

我：不会的我最喜欢我家彼得啦！

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
PP：不可以（但是她不会）

我：哪怕打不过我也会打死他的哦（但是他不会）

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
PP：这个问题嗯……

我：只有我有发言权——我习惯了

PP：抱歉……

我：接受道歉

35 对方性感的表情？  
PP：嗯……

我：这怎么能告诉你们呢！我知道你们在屏幕那边觊觎我男人但是他是我的知不知道！

淇：淡定，这只是个问题而已

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
PP：她在摩天轮上把……塞给我的时候

我：（咬牙）看见他一身是血的回家的时候，心跳加速的可快了【

PP：嗯……

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
PP：和她一起收拾房间

我：跟他呆在一起任何时候都很幸福啊

39 曾经吵架么？  
PP：嗯吵过，我的错

我：接受道歉

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
PP：我摔了个杯子

我：他自己身体状况很差，有秘密瞒着我，还跑出去做义警！不知道我会担心嘛！

PP：抱……

我：（亲一口）接受了接受了，下一题。

41 之后如何和好？  
PP：很自然的就和好了

我：之后分居，然后我知道他在变异，然后他好了，然后就和好了。我俩其实就没有吵起来吧

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
PP：希望，前提是我不会再给她带来危险

我：危不危险无所谓，反正彼得帕克下辈子也归我了

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
PP：任何时候，尤其是我身体不好那段时间，她熬夜帮我联系各种治疗处寻找治疗方案的时候

我：任何时候。我家彼得是全世界最好的男朋友了！

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
PP：日常生活对她好吧？

我：给他做饭收拾家缝衣服……

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
PP：从来没有过

我：他摔杯子的那一秒，但是也就那一秒

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？

PP：百合

我：野菊花？  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？

PP：以前有

我：以前有，但是后来我们都说开了  
48 您的自卑感来自？

PP：她太好了，在报社很受欢迎。我？我以前连话都不能说

我：他是彼得帕克啊，我最崇拜的超级英雄喂！  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？

PP：公开的

我：全世界都知道我是彼得帕克的女朋友哦（所以你们不要想了他是我的）  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？

PP：能

我：必须的！  
=======================================  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？

PP：攻吧？  
我：其实是我先挑起来他才攻的，大概腼腆攻女王受（？我为什么要这样细化）

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
PP：生理结构

我：体力差距

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
PP：满意

我：满意

54 初次H的地点？  
PP：我家

我：他的小单人床上

55 当时的感觉？  
PP：紧张

我：终于把他睡到手了

PP：？？

56 当时对方的样子？  
PP：嗯……可爱

我：再一次被我调戏的脸红哈哈哈

PP：（捂嘴）

我：（扒开手）但是后来超性感的嘿嘿嘿

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
PP：早？

我：我好饿

58 每星期H的次数？  
PP：3-5次？

我：具体取决于我调戏他多少次

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
PP：现在这样挺好的

我：嗯，挺好的，他主动调戏我的话就更好了

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
PP：很正常的那种！

我：我想尝试野外他都不肯

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
PP：嗯……应该是……（被捂嘴）

我：我是脖子，他是哪儿不能告诉你们，想都别想

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
PP：脖子

我：想都别想

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
PP：可爱！

我：你就不能说我性感！

PP：性感又可爱

我：嗯你也是

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
PP：喜欢

我：喜欢呀不然我干嘛总调戏他

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
PP：家里

我：家里，他不想在外面，说不舒服

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
PP：嗯……

我：外面，哪儿都行，外面

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
PP：都有

我：都有，之后再累一定要他抱我去洗的，大家要记得做好清洁哦尤其是女孩子呀

68 H时有什么约定么？  
PP：没什么约定

我：超过两个小时不可以！

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
PP：有

我：有

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
PP：我反对

我：我反对

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
PP：？我不想假设这种情况发生，下一题

我：暴徒得先抓得住他再说

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
PP：之前可能有一点点

我：不好意思我会调戏他嘛？再说，他也就是开始前偶尔不好意思，开始之后你再看他！

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
PP：？删掉消息，我什么都没看到

我：给他找个小姐的电话什么的吧

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
PP：还好

我：还好，发挥不出来

75 那麽对方呢 

PP：很好

我：不错

淇：为什么遇到这种问题两位的回答都这么简单？

我：你还想知道什么！他是我的。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
PP：嗯……

我：宝贝你好棒之类的

PP：？

我：下次试试

PP：？？

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
PP：闭眼享受就好了

我：微微皱眉努力工作

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
PP：和她在一起以后就不可以

我：same same

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
PP：没有

我：你不喜欢蛛丝捆绑？

PP：……我那是工作

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
PP：？看样子不太可能

我：我会调戏他啊，我很熟练的

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
PP：是犯罪

我：是犯罪

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
PP：没有什么比较痛苦的吧？大概是一开始我不能说话不能出声

我：他体力超纲

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
PP：沙发？

我：我想尝试的摩天轮啊鬼屋啊咖啡厅啊之类的，都没实现……

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
PP：……很多

我：差不多每次都是，主要是调戏他太好玩儿了他很容易脸红的

85 那时攻方的表情？  
PP：脸红

我：脸红中带点儿兴奋

PP：？

我：下次让你照照镜子

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
PP：没有！

我：没有。但是我想过这种情趣play

PP：？

87 当时受方的反应是？  
PP：没有过！

我：没有过

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
PP：她

我：他

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
PP：符合

我：完全符合

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
PP：没

我：没有，但是我准备试一试

PP：？你到底还有多少这种想法！

我：多得是，你要不要试

PP：（小声）要

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
PP：在我得到超能力之前？

我：嗯……高中

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
PP：……不是，也就那一次

我：……不是，我和当时的对象稀里糊涂在一起一周之后分手了，那个时候我和彼得还不认识，我甚至都不在他的宇宙。你知道的，我们高中的时候如果还没有破处会很丢人。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
PP：（被捂嘴）

我：脖子

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
PP：脖子

我：我喜欢亲他脸，可以吗？

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
PP：以前不可以，后来可以出声之后，会叫她的名字

我：嗯你们懂得，我经验虽然不太多但是理论知识是很丰富的什么都可以尝试……（被捂嘴）

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
PP：想她啊

我：想哪个姿势比较舒服，下次要用哪个，怎么才能把他搞到外面去试试……（再次被捂嘴）

PP：下一题。快结束了吧？

97 一晚H的次数是？  
PP：不一定

我：最多两个小时，自由发挥

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
PP：不一定

我：谁先忍不住谁脱啊

99 对您而言H是？  
PP：（笑而不语）

我：（笑而不语）

100 请对恋人说一句话

PP：我不会错过我们下一个纪念日的

我：不许再跟我说抱歉了【嗯你最好说到做到


End file.
